Black Bunny
by XMidnightprincesSX
Summary: Paul,Drew,Gary, and Ash have a band, Dawn,May,Leaf, And Misty also have a band, but no one knew and they had a GOOD reason why they wanted no one to know, What happens when They all come face-to-face at a nightclub, and why were the girls wearing bunny suits! Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, And Pokeshipping. Minor Soulsilvershipping and ironshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Midnightprincess: Heya everyone! This is my second story so far and i know i will make mistakes but please try to ignore them, this story idea has on my mind for a while now so i wanted to get it off my mind, but dont worry i'll continue it! Anyway to the story**~~

**Ages**

**Paul=18**

**Dawn=17**

**May=17**

**Drew=18**

**Misty=16**

**Ash=17**

**Leaf=17**

**Gary=18**

I Dont own pokemon!

"Dawn wake up!"A certain brunette yelled. " May, its to early" A blue haired maiden mumbled."Come on Dawn! Theres a huge sale at the mall!" May said with little stars in her eyes, When Dawn heard the word 'mall' she was up and already dressed, "What are you waiting for May? Lets go!" May's sweat dropped **(Anime style) **'I was waiting for you', May thought, " Dawn, Misty and Leaf asked to pick them up on the way" May said.

" alrighty then lets go!", Dawn took Mays hand and ran all the way to Misty's house. As Dawn turned the corner she bumped into a certain plum haired boy." Owie!", Dawn fell on something rather _soft_," D-Dawn i really advise you stand up!", Dawn turned to May whos sweat dropped nervously. " What do you mean?" Dawn tilted her head," Oi troublesome .me." Dawn heard the voice from under her, she looked down and saw the position she and Paul was on: she was sitting on his torso with one of her legs on each side of his torso.

Dawn turned a deep crimson red, " S-sorry about that", Dawn said while getting up, when she got up she extended a hand at Paul, But he slapped it away and got up himself.

" Rude much?" Dawn pouted. " troublesome much?" Was the last thing he said before walking away, Dawn huffed and walked away with May. Dawns phone rang, " Hello?" Dawn answerd, " Dawn! where are you?", Dawn's sweat dropped," Misty im near your house come outside.". A Few minutes later Misty and leaf appeared, " Dawny!" Leaf teased, Dawn sighed at her little nickname.

" Leaf dont call me that!" Dawn sighed, Misty and May were giggling. The girls walked to the mall, after buying 3 dresses, 4 shirts, 2 pants, 3 skirts, and 3 hats they walked to the food court. " Ice cream!" Dawn yelled excitedly, Leaf, May, and Misty's sweat dropped. " Dawn i think you're obsessed with ice cream" Leaf teased, Dawn turned around " One does not simply love ice cream" Dawn said in a Matter-of-fact voice.

" Look what the cat dragged in", a cocky voice said, Leaf immediately became tense and gave out a 'I will kill you if you come closer' aura, Dawn, Misty, and May laughed nervously. They all turned around to see Gary crossing his arms, Drew flipping his hair, Ash eating a donut, and paul with his hands in his jackets pockets sifting around uncomfortability. May turned to Dawn. "Dawn, Paul lives next to you right?", May said with a cat grin on her face. Dawn turned a crimson red, " Um, yea...", May's cat grin turned bigger, " Your mom out of town for a week right?"," Y-yea" Dawn answered. May turned to all the girls, " Girls, we're having a girls night out at Dawny's house!" May exclaimed. The girls high sighed.

The boys raised an eyebrow, suddenly Drew had an idea, he turned to Paul, " Oi Paul dont you think we should go to your house to practice for new song?" Drew smirked. " Do what ever you want," Paul said before turning another direction.

" You guys have a band?" May asked. " Why yes little maple we do," Drew smirked, " Its nothing big but, it could still beat you of course.". Mays vain popped, " Oh yea? We also have a band." May said with a 'Take that!' voice, it was true though, they did have a band although no one knew, but they had a GOOD reason why not to tell anyone. After May said that she slapped her mouth shut with her hands along with Misty, Leaf, and Dawn, "MAY!" they all hissed.

" Haha shes just kidding" Leaf said waving her hands in front of her. Paul and all the other boys raised their eyebrows. 'ACK! retreat!' Dawn thought, she pulled May, Misty, and Leaf away from the boys and ran, the boys just raised an eyebrow while Drew smirked.

" MAY! How could you just tell them that!" Misty, Leaf, and Dawn exclaimed at May." Im sorry! Its just that Drew was pushing me to my lemit!" May yelled back, " Its okay, calm down girls they still dont know right? All they know is that we have a band right? No worrys, come on lets go back to my house and practice for the next job." Dawn pointed out. The girls walked back to Dawns house.

**With Paul and the boys**

" I AM NOT SINGING THIS SONG!" A plum haired boy with a red face yelled at a green haired boy. " Come on Paul dont be like that!" Drew said with a smirk on his face, " Its what the fans want" Drew said. " Like i give a shit what the fans want, you guys just forced me in on it when you guys needed a singer at the lasts minute" Paul said, It was true though, When the band started it was just Drew,Gary, And Ash, They had some other singer but he left just when they were going to jam so they forced Paul into it, after that they all became close, even though Paul would never admit it they were his friends.

But NOW he wanted to rip their heads off, when Paul was about to attack them they all heard muffled singing from next door. " Well it looks like we have some competition, I wonder how loud they could blast there music," Gary laughed. " Wait, That sound like someones singing, i mean like into a microphone." Paul said. There was a silence, then drew broke it. " You guys dont think that they would really have a band right?", Gary smirked, " Theres only one way to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Black Bunny

chapter 2: RUN!

All the boys stared at Gary, " What?" Gary snapped. " You can't actually mean that we should go inside right?" Ash asked, " No dumbass i mean mean go to the front door with cookies and asked them if they really have a band!" Gary said with sarcasm in his voice.

" You guys go ahead and go get your ass whooped by some girls, i'll stay here," Paul said with his monotone voice. " AW is pauly scared?" Drew tunted, Paul looked up and had a gleam in his eye, " Shit dude i think you better start running." Gary whispered to Drew, Suddenly Paul got up and began to drag Drew outside, Paul dragged drew while Drew dragged Gary while Gary Dragged Ash.

When they stopped they were near the backyard fence, " Are you going to jump or what?" Paul said sending Drew a glare. Drew nodded and jumped the fence, After her yelled clear the rest of the boys jumped. " So now what?" Paul asked. Gary pointed to the second floor window, it was opened. " Alright whos the lightest?" Drew asked rubbing his hands together. All heads turned to Ash, " Oh Ashy boy!" Gary said with a grin on his face, Ash sighed knowing nothing would help him. They boys gave him a boost with their shoulders. When Ash was near the window he had to stumble through the window to get inside.

'Hmm this is the bathroom' Ash thought. When he got out he was in the hallway, all of a sudden he heard feet stopping behind him.

The boys outside heard a scream and they all suddenly became tense. " W-what was that?" Gary said trying his best not to studder. They all stayed silent, the silance broke when they door opend VERY SLOWLY, when it was opened all the way, the boys could look inside but it was to dark, even with the sunlight, All of a sudden They see Ash being pushed out wearing Messed up eye shadow, Pink lip gloss, a dress two sizes small pink shoes and little bows in his hair.

Drew and Gary broke out laughing while Paul Had a hard time trying not to laugh. " Dude, what the heck happend to you?" Gary said through laughs, " I-i-i w-woulden't be laughing if i were you!" Ash said trying to hide his embarrassment. " Why not? you look ridiculous!" Drew said before breaking into other laughing fit.

" He's right you know, if you keep laughing you'll end up like him," A calm, soothing voice said behind Ash. Ash was pushed and out step four smiling girls. All laughter stop and the boys just stood their to afraid to say anything. Dawn was in front of the girls with her arms crossed she had a smile on her face, May was next to her with her hands behind her back with a kind smile, Leaf was next to her with her hands behind her head, eyes opened with a smile on her face. Misty was next to leaf with her hands on her hips with a cat grin on her face

Dawn took a step forward, " Boo" was all she had to say, the boys took off running faster than a cat running away from water. The boys could hear the girls breaking down laughing, but they dident stop till they jumped the fance. After Ash changed back into his clothes he was brought back to the basment for questioning.

" Ashy boy what did ya see?" gary said leaning forward. " Well nothing really but i did see something strange" Ash said. By now all the boys were leaning forward, even paul. " When i saw the girls they had their clothes inside out, as if they were wearing something else and put back on their clothes last minute, But thats not what i found," The boys raised their eyebrows, " I found bunny outfits in Dawns closet, and i mean the kind strippers wear".


	3. Chapter 3

Black Bunny

chapter 3: so close

The boys stayed silent after that, Drew broke in.

" So, who do you think it belonged to?" Drew awkwardly asked. " Who do you think dumbass? Dawns grandma? " Gary snapped. " Wait guys, when i saw it, it was red," Ash said breaking in, " and i think since red is may's color..." Ash trailed off, but everyone got the hint, Drew turned red just thinking about her in it.

"Aw,isDrew having dirty thoughts?" Gary teased Drew. " S-Shut up! I bet you would like to see Leaf in a bunny outfit too!" Drew yelled at Gary. Gary turned a deep red, " What? NO! Never!" Gary yelled at drew with a red face. Ash was in deep thought, " At first when i got in i heard footsteps, when i turned around it was just an umbreon, a _shiny _one to be exact." Ash said looking at the ground. " You mean she had a _blue _umbreon?" Paul suddenly asked surprising everyone. " W-well not really _blue_ but _purple_ Ash said still looking at the wall.

Every one stayed silent, " Come on, let get back to practicing." Paul call to the boys, they nodded and walked to their instuments. Paul was their lead singer he also played guitar, Drew was their second singer he also played guitar, Gary just did extra voice, but his role was also important, he does the bass, Ash wasen't a singer but he did drums.

**Back with the girls**

" Oh my god! did ya see how close Ash was to seeing us in our costumes?" Dawn said, er, shrieked. May covered her ears, " Ow my ears!," May said with a bit of sarcasim. " You know shes right May," Leaf said turning to may, " If Ash had saw us we would've been in big trouble.". " fhe hafs sha foint." Misty said while eating a sandwich, sending bits of food flying. Dawn shot her a glare while flicking off a bit of sandwich from her arm, Misty rubbed the back of her head.

" I say we challenge them!" Leaf said while pumping her fist in the air, Dawn and May's sweat dropped. " Thats not such a bad idea..." Misty said while looking up. " So how bout it?" Leaf said while send everyone a cat grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Black bunny

Chapter 4: Midnight nighclub

Tned silent, Dawn spoke up, " Leaf," Dawn said in a clam voice that scared May, Misty, and Leaf, Dawn continued, " As much as i want to beat them I dont think its a good idea, I mean how will people look at us when they see us? Our nightclub promised to stay silent, who knows what we will get from the outside world." Dawn look around, all the girls had their heads down. Misty took a deep breath.

" Dont you dare say Y.O.L.O!" Leaf and May screeched at Misty who's sweat dropped. " Hell no! Thats stupid, Its all about F.I.S.H." **(A/N: *Rubs forhead twice* XD) **Misty said with a huff. " Fish?" Dawn said with a raised eyebrow, " Yea fish .

ns." Misty explained. " Oh, I get it," Dawn said while looking up.

" So i guess its a no to the challenge ?" Leaf asked looking at Dawn. " Hmm , well I cant say no, but I cant say yes ether," Dawn said while crossing her arms and closing her eyes. " How about we wait till they challenge us?" Misty said in a bored kind of voice, not really paying interest in what she just said. May, Leaf, And Dawns eyes almost popped out. " T-T-Thats not a bad idea!" May shouted, " Misty you're a genius!". " I am? I mean I am!" Misty said in a proud voice. Dawn's sweat dropped along with Leaf's.

" Okay then, how about this? We'll challenge them if they challenge us first, the rules are that we cant provoke them, we cant say anything about ether band, And last, we absolutely cannot sing when when they are around!" Dawn said with her hands on her hips. She looked at the clock, " Oh my god! Look what time it is! Where going to be late for the performence!" Dawn said while running up stairs with May, Leaf, and Misty hot on her trail.

" Neh! Do i have to wear the same outfit?" Misty said in a childish voice. " No we're all going to wear the same ,well more or less, outfit." Leaf said handing Misty her costume her face turned white, " Im am NOT wearing this!" misty barked at Leaf, Leaf only laughed, " You think you have it bad? Misty you're the drummer the drums hid your body May, Dawn, and I have to stand on stage, and since Dawn is the lead singer she has to wear somthing more _flashy_ " Leaf said pointing to May who already changed, She was wearing at red dress that stopped at her thigh it had two layers at the bottem, the dress also had white around the waist and on the bottem of her right breast it had a big ribbon, she had long gloves the reached just a little beyond the elbows, She also had red bunny ears.

She then looked around the room Dawn was missing, " Wheres Dawn?" Misty asked. " Shes changing in the bathroom" May said pointing the a closed door. Misty turned back to Leaf, she changed into her costume already, she was wearing a green dress with three layers, like May's it had white around the waist but this time the ribbon was on Leafs right waist. She had white gloves that reached her half way to her elbow. Leaf also had bunny ears, but hers were green.

_click_

The door opend, alll three girls gasped at Dawn, " Dawn... you look so... KAWII!" " May yelled. Misty and Leaf nodded repeatedly, Dawn was wearing a black dress that had two layers when each layer ended it has white frills, around the waist it had white the ribbon was behind, her gloves reached her up to her breasts. The dress reached to her thigh, she had black bunny ears.

" Haha thanks, but who orders these? Dont you think these are to flashy?" Dawn asked with a small voice.

" My sisters did," Misty said," I told them about our band and they asked if they could help, I said sure." Misty finished changed into her dess, unlike the others hers was plain, she just had white around the waist and at the bottom frills, she dident mind though, she dident want to be flashy.

" well? What are we waiting for lets get going to Midnight nightclub!" Leaf said pushing through the bedroom doors with Misty, May, and Dawn following her.

* * *

Drew looked out the window, he was still at Pauls house, They just finished practice and were watching T.V, they envited Silver over he was sitting next to Paul and Gary watching T.V. Drew suddenly got an idea, he got up and walked to the T.V and turned it off.

" Hey! I was watching that!" Ash yelled at Drew. Drew just smirked.

" Well im not going to sit around and be lazy." Drew said walking to the door.

" Were are you going?" Paul asked.

Drew smirked, " If i tell you will you come with me?".

" Hn, I got nothing better to do," Pal said while standing up, Silver, Gary, And Ash stood up as well.

Drew smirked, " Midnight nightclub."

* * *

**A/N : WOW, anyway i HAD some links to what the dresses looked like but they diden't work, If you want to see dawn search black bunny girl dress ( Warning there might be some other girls in dresses but no ones naked) then in the second row The forth, sixth, and seventh are what the dress looks like, its will have a dark plain purple backround with a koreon girl modoling it. For Mays it might be for simple search Package:One set include:1 hat + 1 dress. ( use copy and paste) It should be the first picture, again it has a korean girl modoling it. If you have proplem finding it just PM me and i'll see what i can do.**


	5. Chapter 5

Black bunny

Chapter 5: " Is that you?"

The boys stared at Drew, " What?! Are you crazy?!" Ash yelled at Drew. Silver and Paul nodded.

" Aw come on! Dont be like that! i know the guy who owns it, he'll let us in, plus i heard some cuties are preforming tonight," Drew said with a flick of his hair, " I wanted to see if these girls were a threat to our band of course." Drew grinned.

" Well I got nothing better to do than watch T.V, I guess im in" Paul said in his monotone.

" Hn," Was all Silver said walking towards the other two boys infront of the door.

" Ash are you coming or what? Gary texted me a few minutes ago that he would meet us there" Drew said trying to make Ash come with them.

" Well, Ok i guess." Ash said looking at the floor.

" Alrighty then lets go!" Drew said walking out the door.

* * *

" Are you girls ready! Its almost time to play!."

" SHH! Dont let them hear you!"

" What are we going to do?!"

" Calm down! Its the song we've been planing for the past month!"

" Oh yea..."

" Does this dress make me look fat?"

" Dawn you're skinny as a stick, you're fine!"

" Shh! Come on get to the stage! Dawn stand in front of the stange, Leaf stand on her leaf, I'll on the right, Misty's doing drums behind us," May said pointing at each of the girls.

Theres was roaring from infont of the curtains, since the girls were behind it.

"_One" _Dawn sang into the microphone.

" _Two"_ May sang into the microphone like Dawn.

"_Three"_ Leaf sang after May.

"_Four"_ After Misty sang into the microphone music started to play, the curtains opened and the crowed roared.**( A/N: You might want to listen to sexy naughty bitchy me by Tata young while you read this, i mean if you're reading this on the computer, they have an app to for fanfiction)**

**DAWN:**

_ I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy._

_Just all like my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

**LEAF:**

_Im the kind of girl the girls don't like._

_Im the kind of girl boys emphasize._

_Im the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid to turn_

_out to be like._

**May:**

_I may seem Unapproachable,But that is only for the boys who don't have_

_the right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll._

_Biggest Intimadating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

**Chorus:**

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

**DAWN:**

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school_

_who turned up to each class bout an hour late and_

_When it comes to the guys I'd lay,_

_I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that_

_I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_Biggest Intimadating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

**MAY:**

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

**DAWN:**

_Sexy...Sexy...Sexy(x2)_

**MAY:**

_Naughty...Naughty...Naughty(X2)_

**LEAF:**

_Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me..(x_2)

_Biggest Intimadating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_.

**LEAF,MAY,DAWN:**

**(Chorus)**

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me_

**DAWN:**

_I...pick...my...skirts...to...be...Sexy!_

**MAY: **

_Just...like...my...thoughts...a...bit...naughty!_

**LEAF:**

_When...i'm...out...with...my...girls...bitchy!_

**MAY,LEAF,DAWN,MISTY:**

_ Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me!_

The song ended and the crowed went wild!

" Thank you so much!" Dawn said into the microphone." We all thank everyone for not telling anyone about us. Remember, if anyone finds out we cant sing anymore" Dawn said with a wink, all the guys went wild while the girls just sweat dropped.

Just then someone yelled from the crowed, " NEW COMERS, NEW COMERS ARE HERE! "

" Oh no! We have to get out! We cant leave from the front door!" Leaf said with worry in her voice.

" The back door! Theres a backdoor here!" Someone from the crowed yelled, Dawn without thinking jumped off the stange.

" Come on girls! We have to leave! We'll get our stuff back later, our fans will take care of it right?!" the crowed yelled right. Leaf turned to May and Misty then nodded, all three of them jumped off the stage and ran after Dawn. While Dawn was running her shoe come undone and fell off,

" My shoe!" Dawn ran back to get when she bent down to reach for it she saw someone's shadow walking towards her.

" Dawn, is that you?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Black bunny

Chapter 6

Dawn looked up and gasped. " Y-You!" Dawn looked over his shoulder," S-Shit!" Dawn grabbed his hand and ran out the back door into a black car. unfortunately Dawn had push the man infront of her so when she fell in the car she landed on his lap.

Leaf smirked," Well thats an interesting postion to be in." Leaf said pointing at Dawn and the man.

" S-S-Shut up!" Dawn yelled at Leaf, Dawn's face turned a deep red.

" Anyway, Dawn who is he?" May asked pointing at the the man who resembles a certain plum-head.

" Oh yea, Girls this is Reggie, Pauls older brother," Dawn said pointing at Reggie.

" No way! Paul has an older brother? I never knew! I thought he was a single child!" Leaf yelled out in surprise. Dawn's sweat dropped along with may's and Misty's.

" Ahem, Dawn as much as I love the postion we're in do you mind getting off my lap?" Reggie said with a sweat drop.

" Oh! Im so sorry!" Dawn said sliding off Reggies lap, unfortunately, Dawn accidently just happened to crush a certain sensitive spot. " GAH!" Reggie jerked forward sending Dawn to the floor.

" OWIE!" Dawn rubbed her bottem, Leaf and may were snickering while Misty was trying not to laugh. " Hey! Its not funny!" Dawn glared at May and Leaf. Dawn stood up crouching down a little so she woulden' t hit the roof, she sat next to may, The car was big so there was many seats,

May,Leaf,Misty,And Dawn were facing Reggie.

Dawns face suddenly turned Pale white. "Dawn whats wrong?" Reggie asked with concern in his voice. The rest of the girls catched on and their faces also turned pale. Misty turned her head to look out the window, Leaf looked down, May looked up, and Dawn stared at Reggie

" Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Reggie asked turning to the other girls but they woulden't look at him. He then turned to Dawn, She stared at him with her eyes as if searching for something. " Reggie if I tell you a secret will you promise never to tell anyone? Im telling you because I trust you and because theres no way out of this." Reggie became tense, He knew Dawn from when they were kids and he had NEVER seen her so serious.

" I promise"

* * *

Drew and the other guys just walked into the nightclub, but something seemed off for Paul.

" Do you guys feel something,_off_?" Paul said turning to the other guys.

" Hmm, I did" Silver said nodding with Paul, " when we first came in i saw everyone staring at us, But when i blinked everything seemed back to normal.".

Paul looked around the club, " Thats odd." Drew turned to Paul.

" Whats wrong?"

" I was supposed to meet my brother here."

" Maybe he left?" Drew said shrugging.

" I dont think so, he would of called me first or something."

Drew was about to say something when a high pitched girl voice interuppted him.

" What are _you _guys doing here?", Silver became tense, he knew that voice, Paul raised an eyebrow at him, Silver and the other boys turned around, although silver turned _slowly_ just to see an annoyed Lyra with her arms crossed.

" Having fun, Now what is a little girl like you doing here?" Gary said with a smirk on his face. Lyra scoffed,

" You guys are new comers right?" Lyra asked them. without letting them answer she grabbed Silvers hand and told them to follow her. With raised eyebrows they followed her outside.

" You guys shoulden't come here anymore unless you want to be murdered." Lyra said rolling her eyes.

" What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Lyra sighed, " I have no choice but to tell you do I?"


	7. Chapter 7

Black bunny

Chapter 7

" Wow, really?" A bewildered Reggie asked.

The girls nodded. They sat there in silance. Dawn suddenly had an idea.

" I know! Reggie, could you become our manager?!" All heads turned to Dawn.

" What are you talking about Dawn?! I dont think Reggie would like to anyway..." May trailed off then suddenly her eyes turned into stars and turned to face Reggie, " On second thought! So how bout it?".

Reggie cupped his chin and looked up, "Well, i cont say no but..." He looked at the girls, big mistake, they all had their puppy dog face, he looked at Dawn, an even bigger mistake, Dawn had her famous 'Please?' face, she looked at Reggie with her innocent, blue eyes with tears in them, her lips making a faint smile. Reggie turned to stone. He sighed.

" Alright then, I'll become your manager-" Reggie was suddenly attacked by four girls.

" kyaa~ thank you Reggie!" Dawn muttered into his arm.

* * *

Lyra sighed, "But because of some reasons i can not," all the boys fell anime style.

" Aw come one Lyra you could tell us~" Gary started. Lyra glared then huffed.

" Sorry boys i just happen to be friends with them-"

" Them?" Paul interupted, Lyra threw her hands over her mouth Paul and Silver raised an eyebrow while Gary, Drew, and Ash sweat dropped.

" Anyway, dont bother coming here, its not even a real nightclub, people just say that, its really just a maid cafe that stays open late." Lyra started, after a momment of silance Lyra started walking off into the ally.

" And where are you going?" Silver asked.

" Well if you must know , im going home," Lyra said stopping and looking over her shoulder.

"You're practically begging to be raped," Silver said rolling his eyes and walking over to her.

" catch you later guys," Was silvers last word to the guys.

After making sure they were gone Drew pipped up, "He likes her huh", "Yup" they all replied simultaneously.

" Anyway lets get outta here, we missed the show anyway, lets go back to Pauls house, maybe Reggie will be there" Drew shrugged.

* * *

After dropping off all the other girls home Reggie and Dawn were at Dawns front Door. Dawn turned to Reggie. "Thanks for everything Reggie I owe you one" Dawn giggled as Reggie chuckled. Dawn suddenly looked up to Reggie and leaned in to kiss his cheek as a token of appreciation. Not knowing Paul and the guys just happen to stumble behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Black bunny

chapter 8

Paul's eye twitched at the scene in front of him: troublesome kissing his older brother. But from Paul's point of view it looked like a full kiss. Drew nudged Paul with his elbow.

" Shit dude I think you got competition with your own brother..."

Paul's eye twitched once more. He was angry, furious even, Why? Even he didn't know. Something snapped in him.

" Oi! If you guys are done _making out_ I'd like to take my brother home," Paul said rolling his eyes. Reggie and Dawn turned around to see Paul and his friends.

"Oh Paul you're home," Paul growled at Reggie.

"Oh hey Paul I didn't see you there," Dawn waved, Paul scoffed at her. Dawn frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Paul glared at her, "Nope, just that you and Reggie were _making out_."

Dawn's face turned red with embarrassment, " I was NOT making out with Reggie! I was just giving him my token of appreciation!".

Some of Paul's anger calmed down, but he was still mad at Reggie for allowing her to do so. "Whatever you say, Lets go" Paul turned around and walked to his house next door. Reggie and the guys followed him. Leaving Dawn outside her door before going inside herself.

Once inside all hell broke lose.

" Oh my god! Did you see Paul?" Drew said between laughing fits.

" He was _pissed" _Gary slapped his thigh.

Ash was having a hard time not laughing, even Reggie was laughing. A growl was heard from Paul's throat, But that didn't stop the laughter. Paul was red with embarrassment. What had gotten into him?

" Aw look at him he's embarrassed!" Gary teased. Paul shot him a glare. He would never hear the end of this one.

* * *

Meanwhile with a still not sleeping Dawn, Dawn pulled out her phone and typed Leaf's number.

**To: Leaf Green**

** From: Dawn Hikari**

** X-X-X**

** Dawn: Are you up?**

** Leaf: Yea whats up?**

** Dawn: Omg you'll never guess! .**

** Leaf: Try me**

** Dawn: Ok? It evolves me, Reggie, Paul, And his friends ( Including Gary ;)**

** Leaf: You gave Reggie a kiss on the cheek as a token of appreciation and Paul and his friends ( including Gary -_-) ****happen to see you from behind and Paul got jealous? **

** Dawn: How in the name of every food did you know? O_o**

** Leaf: Lets just say I was doing one of my 'missions' ^^**

** Dawn: You better not be doing what I think you're doing ._. Leaf! You're too young to be prostitute! T^T**

** Leaf: .HELL! DAWN! Im not doing that / I was doing a part time job and as I was walking to it I just happen to see, and I couldn't say hi cuz I was late...**

** Dawn: Mm-hmm I believe you~ **

** Leaf: You're a bitch you now that?**

** Dawn: One and only**

** Leaf: -insert dramatic eye roll here-**

** Dawn: -insert how many fucks I give here 0-**

** Leaf: -_-, anyway what are you going ****to do for school?**

** Dawn: School? What is this school you speak of?**

** Leaf: Im serous Dawn, school starts next week, and how are we going to play?**

** Dawn: good question, we'll talk to Reggie about that tomorrow. Im tired, Goodnight.**

** Leaf: Night.**


	9. Chapter 9

Black bunny

chapter 9

" Dawn~ , Dawn honey wakey wakey~" A soft voice called Dawn's name, Dawn just flipped over to her other side. Without warning she was thrown off her bed.

" When i say wake up, i mean WAKE THE HELL UP!" A rather pissed May yelled at Dawn. Dawn glared at her, " Well you shouldn't throw people off their bed! Anyway how did you get in?"

" Window duh," May said as if it were that most obvious thing in the world, Dawn sighed, May has a habit of climbing in from the window.

" Anyway, Dawn we're suppose to meet Reggie at the ice cream parlor," Dawn was fully awake when the word 'ice cream' came out of her mouth. " I'm up, I'm up!" she yelled as Dawn ran to her closet, Dawn could hear May sigh behind her. Dawn threw on blue shorts and a white tank-top under a black and white V-neck, she then put on her favorite black knee height boots.

Dawn walked to the front door and walked out with May at her side.

" So, why do you think Reggie wants to talk to us about?" May asked Dawn.

Dawn shrugged, " Dunno, last night I texted Leaf and we talked about how school was going to start next week, and how are we supposed to play our band with school everyday."

" Oh! I just remembered, I was walking around our school today, and I saw a notice on the front door! We're having a field trip!" May and Dawn yelled in excitement.

" Oh my gosh! where to!" Dawn asked.

" Dunno, I bet its somewhere nice!" May and Dawn giggled not knowing how wrong they were.

After walking a few blocks they came to a Ice cream parlor, Right away Dawn went to order her Ice cream. when she was done she walked over to May who was with Leaf and Reggie, Misty was missing.

" where's Misty?" Dawn asked.

" She cant come today, her sisters are gone and they need her to watch the house." Reggie answered. "Oh"

" Alright," Reggie began, " I called you all here to talk about school, I know its going to start next week and we still need to talk about field trip-",

" Oi! what are you guys doing?"

someone interrupted Reggie they all turned around to see Paul with an annoyed expression , but he wasn't the only one, drew and Gary were with him, they also seemed rather pissed, a idea popped in Dawn's head, she whispered it to Leaf, Her eyes widened and then she smirked.

She scooped ice cream with her spoon and held it up to Reggie's mouth, "Say Ah Reggie," Leaf mouthed a 'Please?' Reggie caught on and did what she told him. Gary's eye twitched. His fist curled into a ball. Drew Laughed at his reaction, when May did the same,spoon fed Reggie, Drew grew so mad you could feel the heat coming off his body.

'Pathetic' Paul thought, Boy was he in for a surprise.

While Reggie was eating his ice cream some of it fell on his lower lip then trailed down his chin Dawn took this as an opportunity, She leaned to Reggie and licked the ice cream from his chin to his lips then retreated, May and leaf whistled at her bold move.

Pauls eye twitched, he looked calm and smooth, but from inside ALL HELL BROKE LOSE, Paul was beyond mad. He turned and walked away with Gary and Drew at his side. Laughter was echoing behind them.

Oh they are going to get revenge, and they're going to get it good.


	10. Chapter 10

Black bunny

Dawn stopped laughing, " I think we should apologize... NAH!" Dawn and the girls went into other laughing fit, after calming down Reggie spoke up.

"OK like I was saying before being interrupted, You girls are going to have a field trip, I still don't know where but I was able to convince the teachers to let me come," Reggie paused, " hmm now that I think about it, I think I DID hear where we were going... Its a town I think... its named after a certain color..." Reggie shrugged, " Not sure though"

The girls continued to eat their ice cream.

" So what song do we use for the next job?" May asked.

" Well I was hoping for "Activate my heart" its not such a bad song..." Leaf said. Reggie nodded in agreement. Dawn fist bumped the air, "alright!". After talking a few hours Reggie had to leave. " See you girls later" Was Reggie's parting words. The girl waved goodbye.

"Well now what?" Dawn asked popping another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. Leaf and May shrugged. " Dunno" May said.

" Do you think we should be worried about the guys planning revenge?" Leaf asked.

" Nah, whats the worst they could do? Dress up as slender man?" May snorted. The girls laughed, while three shadowy figures rushed away with smirks on their faces.

* * *

*after few hours*

" Come on, lets go back to Dawns house, I'll call Lyra to ask if she could come over." Leaf said while taking out her phone. The girls stood up and walked back to Dawns house. Lyra agreed to meet them there. After walking a few more blocks they see Lyra,

" Ah, Lyra over here!"Dawn waved, Lyra waved back and walked to them.

" Hey girls whats up?" Lyra asked.

Dawn shrugged, " Nothing much, we went to the ice cream parlor with our manager and talked about our next song."

" You girls got a manager?"

Dawn nodded, " Yea its Paul's older brother Reggie" Lyra nodded, " Oh, alright-y then~". The four girls walked back to Dawns house, When they come inside they feel something... _odd_

" Do you girls feel something?" Dawn asked trying to hide the terror in her voice, The girls nodded fiercely.

_Silence _

_Tap_

_ bump_

_ silence_

The pattern continued for three minutes, then silence... The girls stayed silent for what seemed like forever till the door at the end of the all creaked open, _slowly. _In one sudden movement the door busted open and out stumbled a fiercely blushing Paul, an embarrassed Drew, A pale Gary, and a scared Silver. The girls sighed with relief, " you guys scared us!" Lyra yelled. The boys stayed silent, The girls raised an eye brow,

" Whats wrong?" Dawn asked.

Paul looked up but didn't look at her in the eye, " While I was looking for the living room I accidentally went in your room and knocked off a bin on the desk that had your _under clothes..." _Dawn turned red.

" A-And while looking for a door we accidentally walked into a closet full of under clothes too..." Gary said not looking up. Silence filled the room.

" What do you guys want?" Dawn asked trying to hide the rage in her voice. A sudden gleam filled their eyes.

" Oh that's right, We wanted to challenge you!" Gary said, voice full of pride.

" That's its? Pssh I ain't doing it!" Leaf said, the girls nodding along with her.

" I guess the girls are too scared, _girls_ are just not _strong _enough for this challenge," Gary taunted, a vain popped in Leafs forehead.

_ "_That's it! Bring it!" Leaf yelled. Gary smirked, " We challenge you to stay at the hunted house out down the block for one full hour, the house that people say that slender man appears in!"


	11. Chapter 11

Black bunny

"..." The girls stood silent, Gary and drew were grinning while Paul and silver were smirking.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something, " T-T-The h-house d-down t-the b-lock?" Dawn asked trying her best not to stutter. The girls turned to stone, a leaf blew around them.

Paul nodded, annoyed, " Listen troublesome, are you going to do it or are you chickening out?" A vain popped in Dawn forehead.

" Bring it!"

"ACK" The girls crumbled down, May tried to talk dawn out of it, " D-Dawn I-" May was cut off, " May sweety if you don't want to go in by yourself you could cling on to me if you'd like" Drew smirked. A gleam took over Mays eyes, " Bring it!".

Leaf sweat dropped along with Lyra, Leaf shrugged, " all right I'll do it, slender man is just a myth, not real!" Leaf said with a huff, Gary raised an eye brow and smirked, " Leaf if i remember correctly you were scared of ghost,"

_Stab_

" Once when we were little you almost peed yourself when you thought you saw a ghost in your room,"

_stab _

" And then that one time where we were alone you heard a thump and-"

"alright Gary! We get it I WAS scared of ghost for a while when we were kids!" Leaf hissed, " I'll show you I'm not scared anymore! Bring it!". Lyra grew smaller and smaller. Silver turned to her.

" So how about it Lyra?" Silver grinned. Lyra huffed, " Noo thank youu! I'd like to live please!" To bad, The girls dragged Lyra along with them. " Alright alright I'll go! But if I die and you all make it I'll hunt you forever!", The girls rolled their eyes.

While walking to the house Dawn asked what are the rules.

" The rules are that you cant have your Pokemon with you, " the girls groaned, drew went on, " Like i said before you have to stay there for one full hour, but because we take pity on you we made it 30 minutes, " May narrowed her eyes at Drew, " Last rule: We have to go in pairs of two, one female and one male." May raised an eye brow.

" Why in groups of two?"

Drew shrugged, " Because, Anyway the pairs are, Dawn and Paul, Leaf and Gary, Silver and Lyra, and lastly the lovely May with the wonderful Drew~". May rolled her eyes, '_wonderful my ass'. _

" Why do I get troublesome?" Paul said with annoyance in his voice.

" Well gee, ain't this gonna be fun?" Dawn said with sarcasm.

" That aint nothing, try going with this guy," Leaf said pointing her thumb at Gary. Gary just glared. Dawn suddenly stop.

" Whats wrong Dawn?" Leaf asked. Dawn slowly pointed to a rotting house just a few houses away, The girls turned pale.

The house old and moldy, the front porch was old and cob webs were everywhere, there was a rocking chair swaying in the wind, the windows were mostly broken, except for one. The house looked like it was about to collapse.

" I-I don't think this is a good idea..." Dawn muttered. Paul took her hand a dragged her to the front porch, every step they took made a loud creak sound. The other guys did the same.

" Now what?" Leaf asked.

" We go inside smart one." Gary answered. Leaf glared at him. When Paul opened the door it opened with ease. The door opened to reveal cob webs everywhere, although it was dark inside everyone could see that it was indeed old. Dawn shivered with Leaf, May and Lyra tried their best not to shiver.

" Alright we split up here," Gary said sending orders, " Paul and Dawn go upstairs, Drew and May go to the basement, Silver and Lyra go to the kitchen, Leaf and I will stay in the living room."

" Okay Freddie," Dawn said rolling her eyes, " But why do you get the living room?!"

" Because if something attacks us we'll escape first and call for help," Gary said while snickering, " That is if we get attacked."

Dawn huffed, " How do we know you're not just going to leave us?"

" Why would I leave my little sister?"

Although Gary and Dawn ain't related Dawn saw Gary as a brother figure, Gary saw Dawn as a little sister as well.

Dawn glared then sighed, " Oh well. Well the sooner we start the sooner it ends, come one Paul." Dawn dragged Paul upstairs.

That only girls left were Leaf,May, and Lyra. Lyra glanced nervously at everyone, " well I guess we should start as well..."

The girls nodded slowly and walked away.

* * *

*With Dawn and Paul*

Dawn dragged Paul upstairs then stopped suddenly. Making Paul bump into her.

" Oi! Watch what you're doing!"

" SH!" Dawn replied harshly.

Silence drowned them,

_Drip _

_Drip _

_Silence _

_Drip _

_Drip _

Dawn crawled closer to Paul, Paul turned away from her trying to hide his blush.

_laughter_

Dawn froze along with Paul, The stood still, Dawn took a step closer,

_Laughter_

Dawn stepped back and buried her face into Paul arm, Paul flinched at her sudden movement.

" W-W-What w-was t-that?!" Dawn muttered into his arm, sending vibrations through his arm.

" I don't know..." Paul walked down the hall Dawn right behind him. The hall was wide and one side was full of windows while the other side was full of doors. Outside the window Dawn could see that the sun was setting, becoming dark.

* * *

*with Leaf and Gary*

Leaf looked around the room, there wasn't much, pictures, furniture, dust...a lot of dust.

As Leaf looked around the room she could see a lot a pictures, when she came up to one, it was a spinning image of Dawn, except the girl in the picture looked much older and her hair was black. Leaf turned to other picture.

This picture had a little girl around the age of four, she was frowning with her arms crossed, a espeon was next to her laying on the grass. Leaf picked up a picture that was resting face down on a table, This picture was a family picture, although Leaf couldn't see the Faces she could make out blue and purple. When Leaf went to put the picture down she saw something that scared the living hell outta her,

_dry blood _

" G-G-Gary..." Leaf called out, not looking up from the blood.

" What?" Gary asked walking over to her, he froze when he saw what she was looking at. " T-Thats just fake, I-I remember hearing about some kids coming in here b-before..."

Leaf look up from the "_fake_" blood, " Y-You think so?". Gary had to fight a big urge to lean down to her. He turned away from her.

" Y-Yea...come on lets look over here," Gary said walking away from Leaf, Leaf caught up to Gary and linked arms. Gary was caught of guard but let her anyway.

* * *

* With May and Drew*

May walked slowly behind Drew while walking down the stairs, she made a mental note to kill Gary when they get out of this..._if they get out of this_. May shook her head.

' _No! Bad May! Think positive!...' _

May was snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into something soft.

" Whats wro-"

" SH!" Drew cut her off.

They stood silent, the basement was cold and dark, they could only see a faint out line of what was inside, and from what it looked like it was a room, A bed, couch, TV, drawer and what looked like a table.

_tap _

_tap _

_thump _

May froze and scooted over to Drew, she wrapped her arms around drews arm.

_tap _

_tap _

_thump _

drew walked over to where the sound was coming from, May stayed behind him.

" What are you doing?" May whispered.

" I'm looking for a light switch." Drew felt around the walls for a sign of a switch while searching he felt that the walls where moist and what seemed to be..._wet_.

'_found it_!', Drew flipped the switch and almost fainted. The walls were covered with what looked like blood. May fought back a scream, she looked at drew with terror filled eyes.

" W-W-Whats g-going on?" May asked with a terror filled voice. Drew shook his head to sign that he didn't know ether.

_Click_

May turned to where the sound came from.

_'The door!'_ May ran up the stairs and tried to open the door. It didn't.

* * *

*Lyra and Silver*

Lyra looked around the kitchen. It wasn't scary after a while, the kitchen was pleasant, it had flower daisies, The counter was light yellow with pink flowers. the cabinet were a light yellow. The sink was normal with a window above it, Lyra gasped when she look out, It was sun set.

" Has it been thirty minutes yet?" Lyra asked. Silver didn't look at her.

" Nope, still got twenty-nine minutes left."

Lyra slapped her neck, _'stupid mosquitos, I know I'm delicious but damn,'_ Lyra giggled at her own joke.

Silver turned and raised an eyebrow, Lyra just waved him off.

While looking around the kitchen she saw many pictures, one of them had a picture that reminded her of Leaf, but the girl in the picture look older and her hair was a dark dark brown, next to her was a blushing boy, he had spiky hair like Gary. Lyra giggled at the thought of Leaf making Gary blush, Lyra knew that Gary had a crush on Leaf, and to tell you the truth Leaf liked him too. Lyra turned away from the picture. Lyra sighed, something caught her attention, a picture, the picture was old and dirty, but Lyra could make out red and brown.

_' If only it were Silver and I'_ Lyra shook her head,_ ' heh, how sad, i pity my self' _Lyra felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to come face-to-face with Silver, Silver turned a deep red and stumbled back.

" S-Sorry, i was worried about you, you seemed sad about something..."

Lyra's eyes widened, she then giggled.

" W-Whats so funny!" Silver growled.

" Nothing nothing~" Lyra waved him off.


	12. Chapter 12

Black bunny

*Dawn and Paul*

Dawn sighed, " Lets go check it out, the sooner we spend time the sooner it ends."

Paul just nodded and walked along Dawn, Dawn opened a few doors.

The first door was a room, it had a bed, table, and drawer. From the looks of it, it was more of a guest room. The next room was the same but smaller, as if for a child. Dawn went to the other room. This time the room was dusty but decorated, the bed had light pink bedding with Pokemon plushies. The walls were pink with bubbles.

The T.V was normal, black, although it had Pokemon stickers it was normal, The closet had a white door with a mirror running down.

Dawn walked around the room, " Who do you think this room belonged to?" she asked Paul. Paul just shrugged.

" Well it looks like it would belong to a girl..." Dawn said thinking out loud

" Some kids told me that the family that lived here were murdered by a mover because the mother of the family was his ex-wife and he couldn't take the split, so he went insane and tried to kill the family, the family escaped, everyone but a little girl. That what I heard anyway," Paul shrugged, " They say that the reason slender man comes here is because the ghost of the little girl is still here,"

Dawn looked at her feet, '_how sad, I bet she was very lonely...just like me' _

Laughter broke Dawns thoughts. She scooted over to Paul shaking, " what was that?! It sounded as if it came from inside the room!".

Paul rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet, when he opened the door he leaned in as if picking something up. Dawn saw what he had in his hands: a doll, a baby doll. Dawn sighed with relieve. But when she looked again Paul was gone.

" Paul?"

No answer.

* * *

*Leaf and Gary*

Gary was blushing a beet red, Leaf just giggled, she loved the affect she had on him. They walked around the room looking at pictures, while walking a certain picture caught her attention.

_'This picture...' _the picture had purple umbreon, just like Dawn's, purple umbreon are very rare, but thats not what caught her attention, there was a bump in the picture, Leaf slipped the picture out of the frame and behind the picture there was a folded letter, Leaf unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_ You know that game onee-san used to play? The one with the faceless __man? Well every night he looks in from our window! He's like our own personal angel! Isn't that cool? He tells me about a land that has many children and is very pretty! He asked me to come with him because he's lonely, I told him I can't because I need to be with my family, he got mad and left, he came back a few days later saying he's sorry and that if we could still be friends, I said sure I could never be mad at him!_

Leaf continued to read theletter, something seemed off to her, how could she have slept in the house if stories say that a mover killed them on the first day? The letter went blank after that. She flipped the letter over and there was more.

_He's gone insane, the mover, mommy's ex, he come back three weeks later, he went in a killing rampage, Slendy told me he could help me, but I would have to leave my family... I told him I cant, I told him take my family and leave me. To who ever is in this house, GET OUT! He's still here, and he wants revenge._

Leaf froze and turned to stone, she put the letter and picture down and turned making a _crack _sound when she moved.

" G-Gary?"

No answer, Leaf turned so fast that she could hear the wind-slash. She looked around Gary was no where to be seen. "G-G-Gary?!"

_Silence_

* * *

*Drew and may*

May banged, Kicked, and side slammed into the door. "Drew! What are you doing?! Help me!"

No answer.

May stopped slamming into the door and looked back down to the room, Drew was no where in sight,

_ Click _

The door opened and May dashed out, Drew or no Drew she's getting the hell out of there.

* * *

*Silver and Lyra*

Lyra was sitting down on a chair while Silver was walking around.

Lyra slapped her thigh, another mosquito, '_OH MY GOD THESE MOSQUITOS' _Lyra was mad! She was a walking buffet for them. Lyra sighed , "That's it! I'm getting out of here!" Lyra yelled standing up. Silver jolted and her sudden out burst. Lyra started to walk out the kitchen, when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"W-What the-!" Lyra turned around to see a blushing Silver, "Silver what are you doing?!". Silver didn't answer, he was to busy thinking.

_' I have to keep her away from the other girls for just a little longer!' _Silver saw a flash from behind Lyra and he let her go, Lyra noticed the time and ran out the kitchen.

A bluenette, and three brunettes ran to the door, unfortunately they reached the door at the same time.

_CRASH_

The girls were sprawled out on the door. Dawn was the first to sit up.

" Owie!" Dawn rubbed her head, she looked around and her eyes widened, " Girls! Where are the guys?!"

The rest of the girls sat up at looked around, May was the first to speak up, " I-I dont know, I was with Drew when suddenly the door locked from the outside and while I was trying to open it Drew disappeared!".

Leaf nodded, " The same thing happened to me, I was reading a letter I found and when I called Gary he was gone! I also read something about-"

"S-S-Slender M-Man!" Lyra stuttered, Leaf nodded, Lyra shook her head and pointed to a corner, The girls turned to look at what she was pointing at and the turned to stone. In the darkest corner in the house was a man in a suite, his head was covered with what looked like a white silk cover that fit his head perfectly, he also had no face. The girls dashed to the door, it was locked...

The thing took a step closer, the girls banged on the door harder, it took another step, and another, and another, it took many steps till it was seriously ten steps away. Dawn had enough, she kicked the door with enormous strength, Dawn dashed out the door with the girls hot on her trail. Before they could run to Dawns house they heard laughter coming from the house, _male _laughter. Dawn and the girls stood silent.

" Did we just run from...?" Dawn asked.

" Yup." The all answered.

" And they did this...?"

" Yup."

" IM GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Dawn was furious, She walked back to the house to see four boys on the ground laughing, The girls stood in front of them rage clearly on their faces. The boys froze and stopped laughing. Just as Dawn was about to pound the living day lights out of them, her phone rang, everyone jumped at the sound. Dawn answered,

" ah, hello?"

"_Dawn its Reggie, I need you and the girls to meet at your house to practice."_

" Oh, Reggie! Sure thing I'll meet up with you right now."

Dawn pressed the end key, she glared at the boys and turned to the girls, " Come on we need to go,". With that the girls left the four confused boys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Black Bunny**

Dawn and the girls walked down the street, it was dark out but thankfully Dawn's house was just down the block.

" Can you believe them?! Scaring us like that!" Leaf yelled out in rage.

" They didn't need to scare us like that!" May agreed.

" Silver better watch out when I get my hands on him!" Lyra huffed crossing her arms. Dawn just smiled, Leaf and May knew she was furious, when ever Dawn was furious she would give her Smile-of-Death, so if she ever gave you that smile, you know you're dead.

" D-Dawn, now calm down, we don't want anyone to die now," Leaf said trying to calm the bluenette down. A Vein throbbed on Dawns forehead. Leaf yelped and hid behind May.

" But they are JUST BEGGING to get killed," Dawn pouted, even in a life or death situation she could still be cute. Lyra and May sweat dropped.

" So what does Reggie want?" Leaf asked changing the subject. May and Lyra turned to Dawn.

" Oh, he just wants to talk over our songs and dance routines-"

" AW! We have dance routines now!? We used to just stand there and the crowed still goes wild!" May and Leaf interrupted Dawn, Dawn sent them a glare.

" Well yeah, but Reggie thinks that if we move a little we might get new fans, I mean ones we could trust of course."

Dawn walked in silence for a few steps, " So school starts next week huh," Dawn said crossing her arms and tilting her head upwards a bit.

" Oh yea..." Leaf said in realization that schools next week.

" What are we going to do? I mean how are we going to preform with school almost everyday?" May asked with worry in her voice. Dawn and Leaf just shrugged, Lyra was busy on her phone to bother with anything.

" Oh, not to make more of the problem, but I heard that we have a back to school field trip," Lyra said turning away from her phone and entering the conversation. Dawn turned to Lyra,

" Yea I heard too, were do you think its at?"

Lyra shrugged, " Dunno, but i don't think I want to go."

" Why not?" Dawn asked.

" Because, what if its to a place thats creepy and old?!" Lyra asked disgusted by the thought.

" Good point... But what if its to a beautiful and new beach side hotel!?" Dawn said with little stars in her eyes. Lyra, Leaf, and May laughed at Dawn imagination they know that their school would never do that.

After walking down the street they see that Reggie was waiting for them in the front door, " Hello lady," he greeted. Dawn and Leaf giggled while Lyra and May responded with a " Hello".

After walking inside and taking a seat on Dawns couch he began to talk, " Girls I called you here to talk about..." He stopped and look around, " Has anyone seen Misty?", Just then the front door busted open reveling a panting Orange head.

" I-I'm here! I'm here!" Misty yelled throwing herself into one of the empty couches. Dawn laughed with Leaf while Lyra and May sweat dropped.

" Where were you?" Dawn asked when she finished laughing, Misty turned a light pink.

" O-oh, um Ash and I were hanging out today," She answered sheepishly, Dawn had a mischievous look in her eyes, " Oh? JUST hanging out?" She teasingly asked. Misty shot her a glare and nodded. Dawn pouted at her reaction. Dawn just turned back to Reggie to let him continue.

" Ahem, I was saying that we needed to talk about you girls about school and your band, I was thinking that maybe you girls need a break, and when the field trip ends you girls could go back to performing."

" That sounds nice to me, I need a good break, my arms ache from all the guitaring I do," Dawn said placing her left hand on her right shoulder and stretching it. The other girls just nodded, Lyra didn't answer, she wasn't part of the band but she worked the cables.

After a moment of silence Dawn remembered something she wanted to say, "Reggie! Tell your bother and his friends to knock it off!" The other girls sat up right and frowned.

" Yea, They dared us to go in the " hunted" house down the street and after like thirty minutes they scared the living hell out of us! They dressed up as slender man! I wont be able to sleep anymore!" Leaf said with anime tears in her eyes.

They all turned to Reggie, who sweat dropped, " I'll talk to him and his friends if you'd like..." He was suddenly tackled by four teenage girls, Misty stayed out since she had no idea what was going on. So she just layed stomach down and held up her Ds and played her Mario cart.

" Dawn! I'm hungry! Make something!" May ordered pointing at her stomach, Dawn just sweat dropped, " May we have cookies i-" May was already in the kitchen when she heard the word " Cookie".

While Dawn was talking to Reggie there was a knock at the door, " I'll get it!" Dawn yelled at the door. When she opened the door she was not happy at what she saw, more like who she saw, " What do you guys want? To scare us again?" Dawn said frowning.

Gary shook his head, " Nah not this time, we just wanted to say," Dawn leaned forward, " that we got every thing on tape!" Gary said laughing, Leaf got up and walked over o Gary and flicked his forehead, Gary covered his forehead and glared.

" Gary! Knock it off!" Leaf Glared. Gary glared back.

" Alright alright, come in if you'll like." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

Gary, Drew, Silver, Paul, and Ash came in, Pauls eyes widened when he saw his older brother in the living room,

" What are you doing here?" Paul spat.

" Dawn invited me over, oh and stop scaring the girls, cant you see they're scared?". The girls stood behind Reggie smirking while Reggie scolded them. The boys just glared back.

" Alright, now tell me what happened."

" Ok so it all started when your brother broke into Dawn's house, and dared us to go into the hunted house, after thirty minutes or so they all dissapared without a word, care to explain?" Leaf said still glaring.

" When we 'disappeared' we hid in a secret door we found earlier that day." Gary said not pulling away from the glare he shot Leaf.

" Then they added all kind of effect like 'blood' or noises" May said frowning at Drew.

" It was just red food coloring, and nice to know that you would abandon me in a life or death situation." Drew said recalling the " with or without Drew". May just turned and huffed.

" Yea, and by the way Paul, I know that the story you told me was F-A-K-E," Dawn said waving her middle finger. Paul just closed his eyes and smirked.

" Yea and the letter you guys left about the little girl was just plain mean!" Leaf said recalling the little girl letter.

". . . We never left a letter. . ." Gary said.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

" Who wants to spend the night in my house?!" Dawn yelled with anime tears in her eyes, all the girls raised their hands.

Paul felt something rub against his leg,

" What the-?!".

" Umbre." It was a purple umbreon, Dawn looked at what Paul was staring what and gasped when she saw her umbreon.

" Ah! Spyro! No!" Dawn went over to Paul and bent to reach for her umbreon but it jumped out of the way before she could grab it.

" Damn it Spyro! Knock it off!" The purple umbreon just kept jumping around while dawn kept trying to catch him. Everyone just watched, two certain brother were amused by this.

" Know what?! forget you!" Dawn yelled throwing a pillow at the laughing Umbreon.

" Well that was fun to watch. " May said with a mouth full of cookies. Dawn shoot her a glare.

" That stupid Pokemon keeps running away from me! He's well behaved when people are around!" Dawn huffed.

" Well thanks for inviting us over Dawn, but I think you girls should take a rest." Winking Reggie pushed the boys out the door. After making sure they left Leaf spoke up.

" We're not going to sleep tonight are we?" Leaf asked.

" Nope. . ." May answered. Snoring was heard though out the room, all heads turned to Lyra.

" Who gets the honors?" Dawn asked pulling out four color markers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehe I see many people enjoy my story~ Anyway I wanted to give people heads up on the shippings that are coming up, You all know the main shippings so here are some that im going to include sooner or later**

** Ironwillshipping ( DawnXRiley)**

**Heiseishipping ( DawnXReggie)**

** Beaconshipping ( DawnXVolkner) **

**As you could see i love alot of Dawn shippings XD **

** Oh yea there will be some **

**Ferriswheelshipping ( WhitXN) **

**Anyway to the story!**

Black bunny

" Shh! She'll wake up!"

" Oh right here! there's still a spot left!"

" OH! her forehead someone get her forehead!"

" She's going to kill us when she wakes up!"

" What time is it?"

" 3:55 AM"

* * *

" EEP! She's waking up!"

Lyra heard voices all around her but didnt move, she slowly opened her eyes to see four girls staring at her fighting back laughter. Lyra sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" What time is it?" Lyra asked.

" Um, 10:59 AM." Dawn said looking at her clock on the wall.

" Oh," Lyra said still sleepy.

" Lyra, Pfft, I think you should check your face on a, pfft, mirror." May said trying not to break out laughing.

Lyra's eyes widened and she dashed to the bathroom down the hall, when she got to the mirror she stared in horror, for all over her face, arms, legs, and even her back were " I love Silver" or " Silver's my hero" Lyra clinched her fist into balls and ducked her head.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Laughter exploded through the house and heck! even outside!

" Oh! My! Gosh! Not one of my best pranks but certainly something!" Dawn yelled out laughing.

The bell rang.

" Lets add frosting to the cake shall we?" Leaf said grinning. Leaf got up and walked over to the door while Lyra was trying to rub off some of the markings.

" Ah, Silver so NICE for you to visit! Come in come in!" Leaf said pulling Silver by the arm, before she could pull him in a shrill cry yelled at her.

" LEAF! DONT YOU FUCKIN DARE!" Lyra yelled, marking still visible on her face and arms.

" Is everything all right?" Silver asked annoyed. Leaf just smirked at Lyra.

" No no nothings wrong, why don't you come in?" Leaf said tugging Silver by the arm. Silver was about to walk in when Lyra hatched an idea.

" NO! Dont! I'm naked!"

Silver stopped in his tracks, Leaf glared at Lyra, Lyra just smirked.

"Psst, pass the popcorn," Dawn whispered to misty. Misty, Dawn, and May were sitting on the floor between them, the door was the only thing that kept Silver from seeing Lyra. Dawn stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

"Dont listen to her! She's not really naked!" Leaf yelled tugging harder on his arm.

" NO IM NOT! DONT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

". . . "

". . . "

". . . "

" OoOh" were heard all round the room by Dawn, Misty, and May.

Leaf smirked, " Alright then, come over here."

" I'm going to fuckin kill you one day..."

" I don't have time for this!" Silver growled and turned around,

" Oh no you don't!" Leaf growled and pulled Silver's arm hard. Silver ended up falling on the ground, Leaf managed to doge him before he fell.

" How come I fall and not you!?" He spat at Leaf, Leaf just shrugged.

" Are you guys ok?"

Leaf smirked at Silver's now red face.

" Lyra..."

" What?"

" What happened to your face?"

Lyra realised her mistake and dashed to the bathroom.

" Well that's all we wanted, bye now!" Dawn said before pushing him out the door.

" Lyra's gonna kill you know ya know that?"

Leaf grinned, " I regret NOTHING!"

" YOU SOON WILL!" Lyra yelled from the bathroom.

One girl fight later. . .

" How's your eye?" Dawn asked a tired Leaf.

" Fine, how's your hair?" Leaf asked Lyra.

" Fine."

" Wow, I still can't belive that Leaf took down Lyra, but damn! Lyra still added some punches!" May yelled from the kitchen.

" MAY! Come on! Get out of the kitchen! If you stay anymore minutes there imma have to buy more food, And I mean enough for a month!" Dawn yelled at May annoyed.

" Aw! But Dawn! You could eat more than me if you were eating ice cream!" May whined from the kitchen.

" Thats different! Now get out before i drag you out!"

May came out of the kitchen with a huge jar of Nutella.

" May!, " Dawn whined, " Thats the last jar of Nutella!"

May just shrugged and grinned before taking a huge spoon full of Nutella.

* * *

**Three days past with no change.**

" I cant belive we have school tomorrow!" Dawn whined. She was at the ice cream parlor, she was now finishing her fifth triple banana split with extra hot fudge.

" I know right? But at least we have that field trip to look for!" Misty said trying to lift the mood, May nodded in agreement.

" That reminds me, where's Leaf?" May asked looking around. Misty shrugged.

" Dunno, I heard she had a business to take care of. . . ".

Dawn took a scoop of ice cream, " Today's our last performance, then we take a break." Dawn said thinking out loud.

" hey girls!", Dawn turned to see Leaf with Gary, Paul, Drew, and Ash.

" Why are they here?" Dawn asked, annoyed.

" Aw, don't be like that Dawn! Chill." Leaf said pouting.

" Ok, now whats the real reason." Dawn said with a stern look.

Leaf pouted, "I owe them"

Leaf walked over to the girls and sat in front of Dawn, Gary sat next to Leaf, earning a hiss from the brunette.

Paul sat next to Dawn, Drew next to May, and Ash next to Misty.

"Im going to order a triple banana split~" Dawn said standing up from her seat.

" If you keep eating like a pig you're going to become one." Paul said with his eyes closed. Dawn stopped dead in her tracks, May and Leaf Laughed nervously.

" What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

" I SAID you're FAT." Paul smirked.

" OoOh, He just said the F word!" Leaf said as if Dawn just got burned.

Dawn turned around and dumped what was left of the Banana split bowl on to Paul's head.

" I DARE you to say that again! Next time, don't EVER call a girl the F word!" Dawn hissed and walked away.

" Paul, I think you should go to the mens restroom to wash up." Gary said flicking off some whip cream. Paul shoot him a ' You dont say?' look before standing up and walking off to the restrooms.

A few minutes later Dawn came back with a triple, bubble gum, strawberry, vanilla, banana split. Dawn sat down with a huff.

" I cant belive he would call me fat! Do I LOOK fat to you!?," Gary took a deep breath.

"Dont answer that if you want to live." Leaf warned. Gary shut his mouth.

"Get over it troublesome, and yes, yes you do."

Dawn literally snapped her spoon in two, "You have a death wish?" she spat with venom, Paul shrugged, "No, but I bet you cant do much damage anyway-" A sharp end of the broken spoon flew by Paul's right cheek.

Paul smirked, " Misse- ow!" When Paul went to touch his cheek he grimaced when he felt a sharp pain. When he looked at his hand he was met with blood, "What the-"

"What was that about missing, Paul?" Dawn said looking over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Hn, Whatever." Paul sat next to Dawn and turned his head away from her.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Four teens sneek though an opened door and were met with blinding lights and screams.

A blue haired maiden was wearing a black top corset with a detachable skirt that reached her mid-thigh, the skirt was dark purple with four layers with black frills at each of the layers end.

A long-haired brunette was wearing a green staples corset dress that reached her thigh, the dress had black hook patterns all around her the dress.

A short-haired brunette with dog ears styled hair next to her was wearing a red corset dress with three layers, the first layer stopped just below her stomach, the last layer stopped at her thigh, all together it was a Floral Corset Bustier Dress With a Tutu Skirt.

A oreng haired girl next to her was wearing a plain yellow corset dress with floral patterns that reached her knees.

The bluenette stepped up, "hello midnight café!"

The screams grew louder and louder.

"We are going to sing a special song tonight, we hope you all enjoy!"

The screams quieted down, **( Electricity by Ashley Jana)**

**Dawn:**

_Ooooh,_

(**May**:_ah ah ah ah_)

_I know you like all the ways I can move,_

(**May**:_ah ah ah ah_)

_Came to dance but all I can see is you,_

(**May**:_oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_)

_You have got that fire in your eye-eyes, eye-eyes,_

_Oh boy,_

(**May**:_oh oh oh oh_)

_There's a way in here we can make some noise,_

(**May**:_oh oh oh oh_)

_As we part the ways can you feel the force?_

(**May**:_oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_)

_Tell me how you like to live your life, life._

_Baby lets just dance dance, let's just dance baby._

_I just want to dance dance dance dance dance..._

**May:**

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you take it?_

_Can you come embrace it?_

_All this electricity._

_Do it right now, right right right now,_

_Turn the volume up loud,_

_Give me your electricity!_

_I don't really care!_

_(_**Leaf**:_no no no no)_

_Take me, take me there!_

_(_**Leaf**:_yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

**Leaf:**

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you take it?_

_Baby its so electric,_

_So come and play with me._

_We'll dream dream dream dream,_

_(_**May**:_yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_We'll celebrate we'll make a scene scene scene scene,_

_(_**May**:_oh oh oh oh)_

_So raise a glass and come to me me me..._

_(_**May**:_oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_Baby can you make my body rock rock?_

**Dawn:**

_Ohh, Oooooh,_

_(_**Leaf**:_now now now now)_

_Wip my hair around I can't let it go,_

_(_**Leaf**:_now now now now)_

_We can do a thing, take it nice and slow,_

_(_**Leaf**:_yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Baby take it off and make it hot, hot._

_Baby lets just dance dance, let's just dance baby._

_I just want to dance dance dance dance dance..._

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you take it?_

_Can you come embrace it?_

_All this electricity._

_Do it right now, right right right now,_

_Turn the volume up loud,_

_Give me your electricity!_

**Leaf:**

_I don't really care!_

_(_**Dawn**:_no no no no)_

_Take me, take me there!_

_(_**Dawn**:_yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you take it?_

_Baby its so electric,_

_So come and play with me._

_More and more,_

_It's feeling so right right right,_

_So baby tonight, night, night,_

_Just give it to me!_

**May:**

_(_**Dawn**: _bum bum stereo, stereo go)_

_(_**Dawn**:_bum bum stereo, stereo go lalalala)_

_(_**Dawn**:_bum bum stereo, stereo go)_

_(_**Dawn**:_bum bum stereo, stereo go lalalala)_

_Baby lets just dance dance, let's just dance baby._

_I just want to dance dance dance dance dance..._

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you take it?_

_Can you come embrace it?_

_All this electricity._

_Do it right now, right right right now,_

_Turn the volume up loud,_

_Give me your electricity!_

**Leaf:**

_I don't really care!_

_(_**May**: _no no no no)_

_Take me, take me there!_

_(_**Dawn**: _yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you take it?_

_Baby its so electric,_

_So come and play with me._

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you take it?_

_(_**Dawn**: _Yeah!)_

_Can you come embrace it?_

_All this electricity._

_(_**May**: _OHH!)_

_Do it right now, right right right now,_

_Turn the volume up loud,_

_(_**Dawn**: _Yeah!)_

_Give me your electricity!_

_(_**May**: _OHH!)_

**May, Dawn, Leaf:**

_I don't really care!_

_(_**Misty**: _no no no no)_

_Take me, take me there!_

_(_**Misty**: _whoa whoa whoa whoa)_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you take it?_

_(_**Misty**:_Whoa!)_

_Baby its so electric,_

_So come and play with me._

The rest of the night was about having fun and enjoying them selfs, not knowing the hell that was about to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Black Bunny

The room was silent, if it wasn't for the clock ticking on the wall the room would seem empty, it all started this morning.

* * *

" Dawn! Wake up!" A rather angry May yelled.

Dawn turned to her side, "May! Stop coming in from the window!". May just huffed and turned her head.

"Just get up before we're late, Misty and Leaf are waiting for us in the front door!".

Dawn groaned and sat up, and fell back on the bed, a vain throbbed on May forehand.

" DAWN GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE BED OR NO ICE CREAM!". Dawn sat up and dashed to her walk in closet. May sighed.

Minutes later Dawn came out with a blue plaid tutu skirt and a black vest with a white shirt under, a tie was around the collar, May was wearing the same but her's was red.

"The only thing I like about our school is the uniforms, its so cute! And they let you choose your favorite color!" Dawn said putting on her school shoes, May nodded in agreement.

May and Dawn walked to the kitchen and May grabbed a waffle while Dawn shot her a glare before grabbing one her self.

"Are you girls done!?" Leaf yelled from outside.

"Yeah! Do you girls want a waffle?" Dawn yelled back.

" Nah, We're good."

Dawn walked to the door with May, Leaf was wearing a uniform just like Dawn's put her's was green, Misty's was yellow.

"Come on, lets go!" Dawn said running with a waffle in her mouth. The other girls followed.

_**At school **_

Four panting girls reached the front gate, not late for once.

"Phew! I thought we would be late for sure!" Dawn yelled relived.

"Hn, pathetic." A monotone voice said behind her. Dawn became tense.

"What did you just call me?!" Dawn hissed at the purple head behind her.

"Nothing." Paul walked off.

"The urge to kill is strong. . ." Dawn said with a straight face. The girls took a step back.

"But whatever! Tomorrow we have a field trip!" Dawn yelled in exciment.

The bell rang.

"Well thats our cue!See you girls later! Come on May." Dawn said pulling May to their class.

The room was filled with other student, Dawn made her way to her desk, May sat down next to her.

" I heard we have a new teacher this year," Dawn said turning to May, "I hope he's cute!".

May sighed and pinched her nose, "Dawn you do relise that a relationship between a teacher and student is illegal right?".

Dawn shrugged, "No one will know," May sighed.

The door opened, "Good morning students," A middle aged man with blond spiky hair came in, he looked like he was in his thirty's or so.

"Well he kills that chance, huh Dawn." May said smirking at Dawn who was to busy crying anime tears.

"I will be your homeroom teacher, , for this year, also I would like to introduce you to my grandson who will be helping us this year, come in."

A handsome young man that looked like he was about 19 came in, he also had spiky blond hair, but his blond was more visible and bright.

"Yo, I'm Volkner and I'll be helping out this year." He introduced himself to everyone, but his eyes stayed on a certain bluenette.

"Now, Volkner please sit next to Dawn Hikari, Dawn please raise your hand, good, now I know that you all heard about your field trip-", whistles and screams filled the room, had a smirk on his face, Dawn felt something uneven about the field trip.

" Now, you all probably want to know where we're going, so I'll tell you," He paused, everyone leaned in.

"Lavender Town"


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya everyone~ anyway I did a poll yesterday for this story so I was hoping you could take a look at it! Poll's in my bio, so now on to the story! Oh yea and by the way the teacher name is mister (Mr.) Spark i don't know why but it removes it whenever i try to place it back... Ok now to the story! **

Black bunny

"Aw Hell to the no! I ain't going to no Lavender Town!" Dawn yelled out.

"Bonquiqui calm down!" May yelled, the class erupted in laughter. Dawn glared at the brunette.

"But Mr. Spark do we have to go!?" Dawn asked hoping for the best.

Mr. Spark turn to Dawn, "I'm sorry but yes, all student must go to the field trip, its part of your grade this year."

"But what are we suppose to do?" Dawn asked.

Mr. Spark paused, "Well, I'm not really sure, all I know is that most of the teachers are not coming, that includes me, my grandson will be companying you."

Dawn turned to Volkner, "Oh thats right I haven't introduced my self, how rude, my name is Dawn Hikari," Dawn said extending her hand, Volkner shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Volkner Spark," Volkner smiled, Dawn giggled. Meanwhile in the back of the room a certain plum head watching everything with envy in his eyes.

* * *

_**After school **_

May and Dawn meet up with Leaf and Misty.

"Did you girls hear where the field trip is?" Dawn said with dread. Leaf and Misty nodded.

"Yea we did, I cant believe they would take us to the mourning town, I heard that Lavender Tower is hunted! Not that I'm scared or anything" Leaf said crossing her arms.

"Hey girls," Ash said coming over with the other boys,"Did you hear where the field trip is?". The girls nodded.

Leaf waited to hear the cocky voice she knew since childhood, but it never came. Leaf glanced at Gary direction, "Um, Gary?," Gary was to busy thinking about something, he looked rather,depressed.

"GARY! WTF IS WRONG!" Leaf shouted, Gary snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?What do you want?".

"You were spacing out, is something wrong?" Leafs voice full of concern.

"Is my little Leaf worried about me?" Gary smirked, Leaf turned a deep red.

"Forget it! I don't care!" Leaf said turning around. The group just laughed, well except Paul.

* * *

_**That night**_

She was sitting on her couch, just staring at the box that lay on her lap. The box was a midnight blue with a black silk ribbon tied around the box with a bow resting on the lid.

Pondering whether to open it or let it be. She played around with it, threw it in the air, balancing it. In the end she ended up laying down with the box resting right next to her.

A breeze blew in from the open window blowing the mist white curtains, her midnight blue hair covering her tear stained face.


	17. Chapter 17

Black Bunny

Dawn mumbled in her sleep before opening her eyes slowly, "Wow, that was one heck of a dream." Dawn yawned.

Thumps and footsteps were heard from down stairs, Dawn became more awake, "Mom?"

"Yes honey?", Dawn sighed with relive.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure it was you."

"Alright then, get change and come eat breakfast, you have to go to school in an hour." Dawn's mom yelled from down stairs

"M-Kay!"

Dawn went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. After changing into her school uniform and packing a small suitcase. (She would've taken her whole closet if she could) she walked down stairs.

Dawn sat down in a chair and watch her mom's curly midnight blue hair (OC mom) bounce with every step she took. Dawn's mom filled a plate with bacon, eggs, and sausage and a cup with orange juice and placed the plate infront of Dawn and the cup near the plate.

"Thanks mum, so how was the trip?" Dawn asked taking a sip of the juice.

"HORRIBLE!" Dawn watched as her mom's head fell on the table.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well first of all my train ticket got mixed up, my hotel room key got lost, I lost my purse, and I almost got caught during the mission!"

Dawn sighed and offered a bacon to which her mom took happily, "Wow, that really does sound horrible, and how did you almost get caught?"

Dawn's mom pondered for a while, "Well, while I was seeking around a corner I guess I knocked something off something because I heard a loud crash," She shrugged, "But I managed to get out in time so everything's good. Anyway I think you should get going kiddo, you'll miss your bus.". Dawn glanced at the clock and gasp.

"Ah you're right! Bye mom!"

Dawn dashed out the door and ran down the street.

At School

"Dawn over here!" May yelled, Leaf and Misty next to her.

"Hey girls," Dawn looked around, "Wheres Lyra?", A vain appeared on May and Leaf's forehead, Dawn sweat-dropped.

"Oh her? She got permission to stay at school and help." May said grinding her teeth.

"What! No fair!" Dawn whined.

"Bye bye girls!"

Dawn and the other girls turned their head to see Lyra sticking her head out a window from the school building having with a grin on her face.

"Thats it! Let me at her! Let me flipping at her!" Misty yelled taking her mallet out of who knows where.

"No Misty don't!" Leaf and May yelled holding back the orange head.

"Is everything alright here?"

All heads turned to the voice.

"Oh Volkner, no nothings wrong just trying to prevent a murder." Dawn said smiling, Leaf and May fell anime style.

All the students that were going to the field trip were waiting outside for the bus thats coming to pick them up, most of them hoping it never comes.

"Ugh! Volkner do you know when the bus is coming!" Dawn yelled.

"Sorry Hikari I don't really know, It should be coming soon though.", Volkner flinched when Dawn cupped both his cheeks and brought him down to her level.

"Volkner theres no need to call me by my last name, please just call me Dawn, Kay?" Dawn said smiling, Volkner blushed and nodding.

"Oh hey theres the bus, come on Volkner let get on first!" Dawn yelled pulling Volkner by the hand.

Leaf,May, And Misty witnessed everything.

"She sure is dense when she wants to be huh." Leaf said watching Dawn Pull a blushing Volkner to the bus. May nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys~ Sorry I havent updated in a while, school started a few days ago and since last year I failed math (I have trouble multiplying DX) my parents said that i wont be able to go on the computer till i get good grades, **

** I barley got in middle school so its pretty complecated, finding friends,classes, ect. anyway I will update mostly on fridays, and weekends so um yea.**

**Black Bunny**

(Dawns P.O.V)

This sucks! Not only did I get seated next to Paul but my hair is a mess! I really should of sat next to volkner. . .

"Ugh! This sucks!" I rage whispered, Paul had his eye closed (No surprise there) and crossed arms.

"What? Sitting next to me or the field trip?" Paul asked me with his monotone.

"Both! I mean why you! Why not May? Leaf? or Misty!?" I groaned, Paul dident say anything after that. Well, aint this gonna be fun?

(No ones P.O.V)

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms, "Im bored!"

"So?" Paul said not bothering to turn his head.

"Do something!" Dawn whined.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"PLEEEEASE!" Dawn whined, a nerve throbbed on Paul forhead.

" Troublesome when I say no, I MEAN NO" Paul growled.

Dawn huffed, she turned to look at leaf who was seated three seats infront of her. Leaf was punching Gary who glared at her. Dawn turned to May who was seated next to Leaf and Gary, May was sitting next to Drew who passed her a flower, May took it with a bored expression, Dawn knew that May was smiling from the inside, Dawn then turned to Misty, she was sitting behind May and Drew with Ash, who was busy filling his mouth with chips.

Dawn felt something tap her shoulder and turned her head.

"Yo Hik-Dawn." Volkner said with a bored expression.

Dawn giggled, "So your bored too?", Volkner sheepishly smiled.

"Yea, im going to get back at gramps for this."

Dawn giggled,"Try not to be to hard.". Paul started growling.

"Troublesome be quite!"

Dawn glared and huffed, "does it bother you?"

"Yes!"

"Then no." Dawn smirked in victory.

Volkner chuckled, Paul growled and pulled out his phone and earbuds to listen to music.

"Are we there yet!" May yelled loudly, everyone groaned it was Mays fourth time yelling it out.

Dawn facepalmed, "No May! Just wait fifty more minutes."

"But thats so long!" May whined.

"May stop being so childish." Drew said with annoyence.

"I am NOT childish!" She yelled.

"Oh yes you are dear june."

"My name's May! M-A-Y, MAY! got it?!"

"Yes June."

May got up from her seat and started shaking him, the bus suddenly hit a bump, fortunatly and unfortunatly May ended up sitting on drews lap.

Drew turned a deep red while May was trying to proceed what just happend.

"May."

"What?" May said turning to Drew who was too close to her face for his comfort.

"Do you mind getting off my lap."

May, noticing their postion, starting freaking, "KYA! Pervert! Hentai! Rapist!". May slid as far as she could.

Drew smirked, "Aw, I thought May was enjoying it." Bad move.

Drew was wacked with a mallet, by Misty.

"Drew how dare you! Dont you see she's scared!". Drew turned to May who had tears in her eyes, but she was _smirking_.

Drew turned to the other girls, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty were frowning at him, while May was having a hard time not laughing.

"What?! No I was kidding! Dont you see her she's laughing!"

"He's scaring me!" May whined drawing more tears.

"Why you-"

Suddenly the tempreture dropped drasticly, eveything was cold, cold as snow. Dawn slid a little closer to Paul, Leaf stole Gary's jacket, Misty brought her own, May was a block of ice, muttering a "Idiot" Drew gave her his.

A low whisper escaped Dawn, "We're here, Lavender Town."


	19. Chapter 19

**Black bunny **

Everyone didn't know what to do next, they just sat there, not moving. One of the teachers got up.

"Ok listen closely now, your assignment here is to gather as much data from a Pokemon from Lavender Tower, we'll be leaving in one week, gather you're things and wait outside."

Everyone got up from their seats and reached up to get their things, unfortunately the shelf was to high for Dawn, two pair of arms got her things and lowered them to her level, Dawn thinking it was Volkner turned to think him.

"Thanks Volk-" A shocked look crossed her face, "Oh, um thanks Paul."

"Whatever". Paul walked out the bus door and leaned against it.

After making sure everything was there Dawn exited the bus and meet up with the girls.

"I cant believe we're really were!" May said looking around, everything was ether dark or gloomy, there was a Pokemon center, poke mart, and few houses, and what looked like a inn, Lavender Tower was right next to it.

Misty nodded in agreement, "I know right? Its so creepy here!" Misty hugged herself.

"And cold," Leaf added, "I rather be home taking a bath than here!"

"Everything's so gloomy here! You could almost see the aura here!" Leaf said looking up at the forming clouds.

"Students over here!" A teacher called from the inn, everyone gathered around.

"The nice owners allowed us to stay here till Friday which will be when we leave, now please come inside so we could give you your room numbers, girls will share a room and boys will share a room, four student in each room."

Everyone walked inside the inn which was surprisingly warm, the lobby was plain, a few paintings and couches.

"Ok," A teacher called getting every ones attention, "Dawn, May, Leaf, And Misty will share room 1, Paul, Drew, Gary, And Ash will share room 2." The teacher went on and on till everyone got a room.

"Yays we all share a room!" May yelled hugging the girls.

"This is going to be so fun!" Dawn yelled. A scoff behind her made her jump.

"If you have forgotten, troublesome, we're at Lavender Town." Paul said staring down at her. The cold realization hit her hard.

"Oh yea. . ."

Paul turned and walked to his room, "So troublesome."

Dawn grew mad, "You come back here and say that to my face!"

Paul just kept walking, Dawn crossed her arms and huffed, "He never says things to my face! He's just scared! A little chicken!" Dawn said when she thought Paul was far away enough not to hear that.

"I heard that." Paul called from down the hall, Dawn gulped and swiftly turned around.

"Dawn your an idiot." Leaf said pinching her nose. Dawn laughed and scratched her neck.

Dawn felt something tugging her sleeve.

"Excuse me miss," A little girl around the age of four said trying to call Dawns attention.

"Huh? Oh, what do you need?" Dawn said in a sweet voice.

"Do you believe in ghost?", The little girl asked, she seemed so innocent, she had blond curls and a blue little dress on, Dawn frowned at the question but answered anyway.

"Hah, well I kinda do, but shh ok?" Dawn said a little embarrassed.

"Oh. . . so that white hand on your shoulder. . . im just imagining it?"

Dawn tensed up, the little girl shrugged and walked away, Dawn suddenly felt very, very cold on her left shoulder.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"Dawn! Clam down! Theres nothing on you!" May shouted as she ran to Dawn. When Dawn stopped running she looked like she has seen a ghost.

"Whats wrong?! The minute we leave you start running around!" Leaf said said scolding yet concerned.

"T-That little girl over there-" Dawn stopped mid sentence because, the little girl was gone. Dawn frowned in confusion, "What the-"

"Whats with all the yelling?!" A annoyed Paul yelled coming out of his room.

"Well Dawn over here thought she had a ghost on her and started yelling 'GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" around the lobby." Misty said trying to make it sound as if it were normal, unfortunately it wasn't.

"No surprise there. . ." Paul said as if she did that everyday.

"Hey! It not my fault! A little girl-"

"Did you just say a little girl?" A elderly woman asked, her voice was serious and full of concern.

"Um yea, she had blond curly hair, blue little dress, and her eyes... her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue-" Dawn wasn't able to finish before the woman cut her off.

"I want you to stay away from her," The womans voice was stern and strong, "That little girl is a curse, she is nothing but trouble, rumors have it that the more you see her, the closer you are to your death. Now that i warned you you better stay away, for the sake of your friends and yourself." All color drained from the womans face for a second, "Now, get to your rooms, tomorrow your class is going to take a trip to Lavender Tower."

Dawn and the groups parted, Paul went to his room, not fazed by the story or warning returned to his room, the girls on the other hand were scared outta their wits. Dawn's ghost was floating out of her mouth, May was a white lump, Leaf was crying anime tears, and Misty was was being dragged by the foot by Leaf.

They all knew no one was going to sleep that night.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Please don't kill me DX I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Schools making it hard for me and my family and I are moving to a bigger house, which means I get a room and a bed! YAYUS FOR THIS GIRL! No more floor! Oh and I have to pack up my computer T^T so no updates for a while ;-; anyway the poll ended up being a tie between dawn and leaf so I shall make them both have the same secret since it seem kind of fair, so anyway to your long a-waited chapter!

**Black bunny**

Dawn and the girls walked into their room, Dawn pulled herself together but was still a little shaken she threw herself into her bed that was provided, "I f'n hate this!" she screamed into her pillow, "who's idea was it to come here anyway!" Dawn turned so her body was facing upwards.

"Dunno," Leaf answered, "I heard some student paid the principle to come here." Leaf crossed her arms, "But still! Who would want to come here! This place is creepy! Even this room is creepy!"

The room was large with bright green walls (to Leafs delight), four beds in each corner with plain white sheets, A drawer with a lamp in the middle of the top two corner beds, two windows in the middle of the four beds.

"Do we get to eat soon?" May asked pretty loudly.

"Leave it to May to ask about food." Dawn said annoyed yet amused.

"Not my fault no one gave me anything to eat." May said crossing her arms with a huff.

"May you were eating the whole way here!" Leaf started, "chips, soda, strawberries covered in chocolate, cookies, waffles,-"

"MY ICE CREAM THAT YOU STOLE FROM ME!" Dawn yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Not my fault you left it in the open! Plus I saved it from melting, you should be thanking me!" May said turning her head to the side.

"You owe me when we get back." Dawn said with a straight face and serious and dangerous voice.

"AW fine!" May pouted.

While the girls were changing into their PJ someone knocked on the door, "Just a minute please!" Dawn called.

After fully changing into their PJ Dawn opened the door to meet a rather pissed Lyra, Dawn stepped back and started franticly pointing at Lyra,

"Y-Y-YOU! What are YOU doing here?!" Dawn yelled.

"Ya think I want to be here? Long story short teachers were going over the list of who was staying and I was not on it so they sent me here!" Lyra said pretty quickly.

It wasn't long before they all started laughing.

"S-S-Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Sure its not," Dawn said wiping a tear away, "Anyway as punishment for laughing at us when we left, will be. . ." Dawn thought for a minute, and then snapped her finger, "Ah-HA! You shall sleep on the floor!" May and Leaf started clapping with amazed eyes while Dawn was praising herself with little stars around her.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, now it's time for bed~ sleep tight Lyra~" Dawn sang.

The girls took out a blanket from each of their own stuff and laid down on their bed, they threw a red blanket at Lyra, Dawn muttering a "So you don't miss silver as much." While holding back a laugh. As the girls fell asleep the tower next to them was sending out a strange sound, more like a melody, as if… someone was singing.


	21. Chapter 21

Black Bunny

May rolled all around her bed that night, she just couldn't sleep! She didn't know why, Dawn was laying on her stomach, Leaf was on her side facing the wall, Misty was on her back with a arm tossed across her head while May was sprawled all around her bed. She sat up, hair a mess, and stood up, a sudden feeling of sleepiness washed all over her, the sound of sweet singing filled her ears. She sat up and walked over to the door her hand resting on the handle,

Megurine Luka - Lavender Town (Lyrical)

_Tick, tock (x'X) _

May walked down a hall, eyes half closed, She didn't know where she was going or why. After taking a few slow step May found herself singing along with the voice.

_"Slowly, Gently, close you're eyes and rest now," _

May stumble a bit infront of room 2, this did not go unnoticed, nevertheless May kept walking down the hall which seemed to grow darker and darker with each step she took,

_" The morning's light will not wake you again" _

May had a strong feeling wash over her she had to stop now, but the sweet voice kept pulling her,

_" Think of stars and sweetly dream a bright dream" _

May walked down a dark hall that if not for her pale skin she would've been covered in darkness, by now Mays eyes were a void of no color. At the end of the hall way was a door, it was like a normal door, wood, handle, and a plate of gold which and a 4 printed over it. behind the door would be the source of the sound, just as May was about to open it strong arms wrapped around her waist, at First May was still but suddenly she started thrashing around,

"Let me go! Let me go!" May yelled franticly.

"May calm down! Its me!"

May's head suddenly shot up, "Huh? Wha?" she stared blankly and turn around to see Drew looking down at her. "Drew? Where are we?" she asked confused.

"Thats what I'm asking, I've never seen this part of the inn..."

"Lets get outta here, its giving me the creeps." May said grabbing hold of Drews arm, Drew, not minding her grab his arm nodded and they both walked back to their rooms.

Behind the door was standing a little girl, skin a pale blue color, a white nightgown covered in red fresh liquid, jet black hair covering her left eye, her right eye was a void of red. She have a ear-to-ear smile showing her pointy teeth, "Saved by prince charming? You're saved, but you other friends? Say your goodbyes." Her body started going all static and she disappeared, leaving a 4 burned into the ground, A four with a dash mark on it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Black Bunny**

The sun shined in through the window which had no curtains, the ray just happen to shine on a blue haired maiden, "Can someone please CLOSE THE DAMN CURTAIN?!", Dawn yelled annoyed, she groaned when no one answered, grumbling she sat up to meet an empty room, 'What the hell?'

Dawn stood up and walked to the door, closer inspection reviled a note,

_Dear Dawn, _

_If you are reading this and wondering where we are don't worry, we left to Lavender tower, knowing you wake up at 10 we left you alone to rest, plus teachers made us go earlier, _

_sincerely, M.L.M.__**L (A/N Each letter stands for their names)**_

'_Should I go? OOOR should I stay here a rest_?', Dawn threw herself back on her bed, Her bag fell and out rolled a pokeball, the button made contact hard enough i release whatever was inside. _"Lady Hikari, you should really pay your respects to Luna." _

Dawn snorted, "Why should I?"

_"She is still your pokemon." _

Dawn stayed quite, she swiftly stood up and started changing. She put on a long sleeved shirt with a baby blue vest over, black skinny jeans, and knee long dark violet boots. After she was done she walked out the door and went out side, leaving Spyro to his thoughts, _" Oh, Luna, How many years has it been since you betrayed me, and hurt Milady?" _

* * *

"Ah! Dawn you're here!" May exclaimed, The other girls crowed around Dawn.

"Yea i was getting bored in the room," Dawn smiled.

"Leaf said you felt sick earlier so we told teachers you were sick." May said in a worried tone, Dawn sent Leaf a thankful look to Leaf.

"Haha yea, But i feel better now!"

"Students over here please!" A teacher called, The group of girls crowed around the teacher, "We will now be entering Lavender tower, remember, pay your respects when you enter. Now the groups will be Dawn and Paul will be at the top floor,

Dawn's breath hitched and she stepped back to bump into someone, "Watch it troublesome." Dawn didn't need to turn around to know who it was,

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't see who..." Dawn stopped and looked up to the 6th floor just in time to see a shadow move, "What the-"

"Hey troublesome hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Paul yelled from inside the building, an anger sign appeared on Dawn,

"yadda yadda yadda! Thats all you do! Complain! Hey! Are you even listening to me!?"

Dawn briefly glanced at the window before running inside.

"Geez did ya HAVE to leave me?" Dawn panted annoyingly.

"You didn't listen so I left."

"You make it seem so simple," Dawn said annoyed.

"it is"

'Why I atta'

* * *

"we're here"

"Huh?"

Dawn looked around and in fact they were in the 6th floor. "O-Oh"

Dawn walked over to a tombstone in the far back middle, this tombstone stood out because a huge angel was on top of it, her eyes were blue stones, one of her arms was out stretch as if waiting for someone to hold it.

_**here lies Luna midnight, a beloved espion, **_

_**family: **_

_**Mate: Spyro Umbreon **_

_**Trainer: Hikari, Dawn **_

_**former trianer: ? **_

_**reason of death: ? **_

Most of the writing was unreadable or were faded as if it had been though many washes.

"So how many years has it been since you betrayed me?" Dawn whispered in a cold, dark voice.

"Troublesome, are we going to do research on this on?" Paul asked not looking away from a tombstone he was reading.

"No, This one is just useless."

Paul turn his head a bit sideways to look at Dawn but she had her back turned, "So which one are we?". Before he could say anything else she pointed to a tombstone in the far corner, if it wasn't for dawns pointing he wouldn't of seen it. Paul walked over to the tombstone and it read:

_**Here lies Rose lake, a beloved gardevoir **_

_**Family: **_

_**Mate: Shikigano gallade **_

_**trainer: ruby **_

_**former trianer: (Wild) **_

_**reason of death: Attacked by a wild houndoom.**_

Paul took out a pad and pen from his satchel and began to write down the information

* * *

*May and Drew 4 floor*

"Not only is this creepy, but creepy!" May whined.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Drew ask massaging his temple.

"NO! Theres a difference in tone of voice," May huffed, "Anyway, how could you just stand there not caring were we are!"

"Its called not caring? Anyway come on, lets find a Pokemon to write about,"

May and Drew walked around and looked at each tombstone, May even cried once reading a tombstone

_**Here lies loneliness, a beloved eevee **_

_**family: **_

_**Mate: (none) **_

_**Trainer: Green **_

_**Former trainer: Gar.. **_

_**reason of death: former trainer abandoned him after losing a beloved pokemon, swearing loneliness was cursed. New trainer was tricked into abandoning him then killing him with a benette. **_

Drew walked over to May and gasped when he finished reading, "Wow, um, i don't know what to say..."

"I don't ether, to know that this Pokemon was abandoned twice and its new trainer tricked into killing him, but what i don't understand it the former trainer thing, its like it was faded off, on purpose, the rest is just fine."

"Yea, and also about the trainer thing, Green, isn't Leafs nickname Green?"

The room stayed quite, May was deep in thought while Drew was still reading the tombstone when he noticed something strange carved behind it.

"Whats this?" behind the tombstone was a Green stone, it was the size of a small rock but big enough to fit in Drews palm, Drew flipped it over and it had strange letters, Drew, Not wanting to scare May any further stashed the Stone in his pocket.

* * *

*Misty and Ash 3rd floor*

"Hey Misty" Ash called while reading a tombstone.

"Yes?" Misty said from the other side of the room reading a tombstone.

"Why do Pokemon die?"

Misty froze to that question and turned around to see Ash watching her, "I, um, well it's," Misty stumbled on her words a bit before finding a answer, "Well thats because we all have to die sometime, its better to have everyone die when there time comes than have a single person or Pokemon live forever. Its better to die sometime than living forever watching your loved ones die," Misty smiled.

Ash turned his back and said, "When I die, I want to die with you."

* * *

Leaf and Gary 2nd floor

Gary stood infront of a tombstone, his eyes covered with hair, from the moment he entered the room he said he was not to cry, but he could not help himself when he saw the tombstone

_**here lies a beloved raticate **_

_**family: **_

_**Trainer: Gary **_

_**Former trianer: Gary **_

_**reason of death: Trainer was not able to make it to Pokemon center in time. **_

Gary fell to his knees and just stood there, Leaf went down on her knees and hugged Gary, Gary fell into the hug, a warmth seeping through him, one he hasn't felt while in lavender town.


	23. Chapter 23

BLACK BUNNY

After the short trip to lavender tower nobody talked, it was as if some one had blown the one candle in a dark room.

Dawn spoke no more than one sentence

Paul worked on the project to notice anything.

Leaf was to nervous to break the silence.

Gary stayed in lavender tower, mourning after ratiticate.

May was to scared to speak, she had a feeling some one was watching them.

Drew was busy trying to figure out what the stone meant.

Misty was to stunned to say anything.

And Ash, was well, too dense. While the girls were eating during lunch May decided to bring up the feeling.

"S-So do any one of you girls feel, like, weird?" May asked, still stuffing food into her mouth.

"Dear May, its called puberty." Leaf joked, trying to lift the mood. It worked, everyone laughed.

"N-No! Not that kind of feeling! I mean like we're being watched kind of feeling." May exclaimed

Every one frowned, "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. She too, broke out of her barrier.

"I-I don't know, it's just that lately I've been getting a feeling that we're being watched."

"Now that you mention it," Leaf started, "During showers I get really scared to open my eyes, whats that called?"

"Common sense?" Misty said jumping in. "That's NOT what I meant!" Leaf said swatting Misty's arm.

Misty giggled, "Yeah Yeah! I know what you mean. I get the same feeling."

Dawn stepped in, "Hmm, Well, In four in the morning the door would creek open? I just ignore it and go back to sleep."

Everyone except Dawn turned pale.

"What?" Dawn asked

"Dawn," Leaf started, all color draining from her face, "Haven't you watched paranormal activity?".

Dawn frowned, "No? Why?"

Leaf gulped, "Well in the movie, the girl who sees the door open gets dragged down the hall and then down stairs."

Dawn felt goosebumps grow on her arms, "Y-Your kidding right?"

Leaf and Misty shook their heads while May stuffed her mouth with pizza, muffins, coke, pizza, muffins, and coke.

"Oh! I washed that movie! I couthet sleep for like a monthsh!" May said, mouth still full.

Leaf hatched a horrible, terrible, evil, demonic, idea. It was perfect. She shoot Misty a look, she too had the idea.

"So girls? How about a movie night?"

Misty said behind her smile was a evil smirk.

"Hmm? Sure!" Dawn and May said at the same time, both unaware of the horror they were about to face.

"How about we invite the boys?" Misty asked, Leaf's eyes grew into sparkles.

"What a _WONDERFULL_ idea!" Leaf said snatching Misty's hands in hers.

"They won't know what hit them!" Leaf whispered. Misty nodded. While they were laughing evilly in the corner the boys walked up to them and sat down.

"So, Whats with them?" Gary asked, pointing him thumb behind him.

"Dunno? We just said that tonight we're going to have a movie night." Dawn answered.

"What kind of movie?" Drew asked.

"Dunno? That reminds me? Leaf? What movie _are _we going to watch?" Asked Dawn, growing a little suspicious.

Misty and Leaf froze, "Um well, How about the umbreon king II?" Leaf stuttered .

"Oh! I love that movie!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Umbreon. King? Whats that about?" May asked, turning to Dawn.

"Oh, well. Its about a umbreon king that has a daughter espeon, she falls in love with a shiny red umbreon who was an outsider. And the rest you have to watch!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Wanna join?" Leaf sked, coming out with Misty.

"Hmm, sure. Got nothing better to do." Drew said hands behind his head.

"Well later on I gotta do something but sure!" Gary said, although he seemed unsure.

"Sure I'll go! I'll bring food!" Ash said, May and him high fived.

"Hn" Was all paul said.

Dawn huffed, "Except you!"

Paul frowned, "How come?"

"Cause you're bothersome!" Dawn smirked.

"Well you're troublesome."

"Bothersome."

"Troublesome."

"Bothersome!"

"Troublesome!"

"BOTHERSOME!"

"TROUBLESOME!"

"Alright! Enough! He's comineg and that's that!" Leaf said interrupting them, by the time she has they were already face to face.

"Alright anyway, Come to our room at 7:00 PM Kay? See ya!" Leaf said pushing May and Dawn out the cafeteria.

* * *

7:00

The girls where in their room cleaning and hiding anything that might be embarrassing, teddy bears, photos, diarys...

At 7:01 there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, come in~" Leaf yelled from inside.

When the door opened, Paul, Gary, Drew, and Ash came in.

Leaf and Misty whistled, "Dude, this is a movie night, not a date." Leaf joked.

Paul was wearing a white loose sweat shirt, black pants. On his head he had headphones.

Gary had a black T-shirt and blue jeans and a white belt.

Drew was wearing his black shirt with a purple vest with light blue jeans.

Ash was wearing normal clothes, A white button up shirt with black jeans.

"Shut up, these are casual clothes, Leaf."

Leaf shrugged, "Would've fooled me. Anyway come on! To the T.V!"

The T.V was at the bottom left corner in front of Leaf's bed, there was enough space to fit a lot of people but Dawn decided to go on the bed. Paul went to the bed and laid down on his back next to Dawn. She hissed. A pushed him, her push was strong enough to make him fall off the bed.

"Gah! Troublesome what the hell?!" Paul cried as he lifted himself from the floor.

Dawn snickered, "Not my fault you surprised me! Anyway whatever, do what you want."

When Paul laid back down next to Dawn the bed sank on him and made Dawn roll over a bit so she was squished next to him.

"Fat Ass" dawn whispered red faced.

"Alright, alright! Children please gather around the T.V on the floor!" Leaf said clapping her hands.

Gary threw an arm around her shoulder, "Aw, but teacher! Im scared of the dark! Can I be with you?"

Leaf grew red and grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. Still red faced she akwardly walked to the T.V

"Ow."

"DAYYUM! You just got knocked the fuck OUT!" Drew yelled while standing over Gary.

"Shut up Drew or you're next" May warned.

"Yes ma'am."

After Gary sat up and sat next to Leaf, May pressed the play button.

_Based on a true story_

Dawn frowned, "leaf, what movie did you say this was?"

_Paranormal activity_


	24. Chapter 24

Black bunny

"Aw HELL TO THE NAW!" Dawn yelled. She got up and jump over Paul, unfortunately her foot got caught in his arm and she ended up diving for the floor. Before she hit the floor though she moved her arms and hands so they would hit first. When they did she flipped and landed up straight.

May, Misty, Drew, Ash, Gary, and Paul looked shocked while Leaf and Dawn looked unfazed.

Dawn sent Misty and Leaf a glare so deadly it would've sent a grown man a shiver down his spine. "There is NO MOTHA FUCKING way I'm going to watch this!" Dawn huffed and crossed her arms.

Leaf, Misty, And May broke out laughing,

"Oh arceus this is hilarious!" Leaf said while wiping a tear away.

"arceus! The way she swore!" Misty said while laughing on the floor.

"Oh arceus! When I stop laughing I will kill you both!" May said while laughing.

Leaf and Misty stopped laughing and stared at May, then kept laughing harder.

Leaf snorted.

Now it was the guys turn to laugh, The girls, including Dawn, started to laugh harder.

"Oh Arceus! I didn't know Leaf snorted! This is gold!" Gary said while holding his stomach.

"Did you hear May?! 'Im going to kill you.' gold I say! Gold!" Drew said pounding his fist on the floor.

Ash just laughed.

The movie had skipped on it own, the lights turned off and the T.V flickered off.

Everyone stopped laughing.

the guys stood up and the girls crept behind them.

"W-Whats going on?" Dawn asked, creeping closer to Paul.

"Well gee, troublesome, if you dont know what makes you think I will?" Paul snapped.

The Main door opened. "_Electricity...WAIT!"_

All Dawn saw was a blob of yellow hair.

"DAWNY!"

Everyone spun around to Dawn.

Everyone gasped.

"C-C-Cynthia?!" Everyone yelled.

Cynthia was hugging dawn in a tight embrace, as for Dawn, her ghost was coming out of her mouth.

"Hm?" Cynthia tilted her head. She looked around and spotted Leaf.

"Oh! Darling Leaf! I haven't seen you in a while! how you've been?" Cynthia asked, not letting go of Dawn.

"I've been fine, b-but can you let go of Dawn?"

Cynthia looked down at Dawn, "Oh! Sorry!" She let go. Dawn inhaled.

"Gah! Cynthia! What are you doing here!" Dawn exclaimed after inhaling.

Cynthia faked cried, "Y-You dont want me here?" She sniffed, "I come from all the way from the where I came from to see my darling Dawn, and this is what I get? You're so mean!"

Dawn's sweat dropped, "Now now cynthia."

"I Can stay? Yay"

Dawn laughed nervously while a vain throbbed on her head.

"Dawn, what was all the electricity outage about?" May asked.

"Oh well you see, Cynthia's hair is always full of electricity, although it dont seem like it, it is."

"Aw did I scare you? You poor things!" Cynthia said while gloping Dawn again.

"Cynthia, you're the champion! What are you doing all the way over here?" Paul asked, for the very first time in his life, he was feeling envious of Dawn.

"True, but I just HAD to come see my dear little sister! She is just to adorable to resist!"

Cynthia hugged Dawn tighter.

Everyone turned to stone, so this was Cynthia's second personality.

Cynthia let go of Dawn and crossed her arm, a serious look took over her face, "Plus, there were calls that team galactic was acting up again. And we're thinking that they're not just Playing anymore." She gave Dawn and Leaf a nod.

"And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to my dear little Dawn!"

'_Ack! second Cynthia_' everyone thought.

"Anyway, Dawn why are you here again? I mean havn't you had enough of this place? It's soo creppy!" Cynthia asked.

"Again? Dawn you've been here before?" May asked.

"Oh, um, Yea, I was um, five. We lived here for a while."

Cynthia frowned at Dawn, "Dawn? Why are you li-" before Cynthia could continue Dawn had pulled her to the door.

"haha, Be right back!" dawn yelled before slamming the door.

"What was all that about? Im going to check." paul said, heading towards the door.

"Don't."

everyone turned to Leaf'

"Why?" Paul frowned.

"Im not saying this for you, or Cynthia. Im saying this for Dawn. Don't you dare follow them, or you will face me."

Leaf, instead of her goofy, smiling look, she had a hard, cold, and unrecognizable look. No one moved, instead, they all moved back to the T.V and continued watching although the air was thick with tension.

* * *

Dawn took Cynthia outside, It was dark and the music that played through out the town would be very unsettling to anyone else, but Dawn had something else in mind.

"Dawn, whats going on? Why did you stop me?" Cynthia, asked, this wasn't Cynthia 1 or 2. It was Cynthia, a big sister.

"I...I haven't told them, yet" Dawn looked down.

Cynthia's face soften, "Oh Dawn, you should've told me, Im sorry, but what about leaf?"

"leaf knows, of course she would know, we lived the same life, with a big difference."

"Leafs been keeping in touch with me ever since, oh and by the way, who's this "Reggie?"."

Dawn blushed, "U-Um he's Pauls older brother."

"Aww!Dawny you're so lucky! Brother complex! So, who you gonna choose?"

Dawn turned even redder, "W-What do you mean?!"

"Well, never mind when you have who you want call me!" Cynthia said to the confused Dawn.

A Black car came in through the main entrance of the small town.

"Oh, well theres my ride, see ya kiddo."

Cynthia walked over to the car.

"Ah, Dawn?"

"Hmm?"

"Be carefull, I dont know here _he_ is."

Dawn nodded. And smiled.

"Bye bye onee-san!"

Cynthia went inside the car and it started to drive away.

* * *

"Did you tell her?" A figure asked Cynthia.

"No, Not yet just a little longer, dont forget she is still my sister."

"Oh I didn't forget, I just hope that you dont forget who I am."

"No matter how hard I try."

"Good, Dawn wont be able to resist."

"Dont forget about Leaf." Cynthia said annoyed.

"Oh? She's with her?" the figure asked.

"Been together since you but them together."

"leaf always was the best when it came to work."

"Yes, but there are two others, Misty waterflower and May maple, Together they stick like glue. Leaf told me that they might right after the explosion, May took them in while Misty looked after them."

The figure grunted in annoyance, "geh, so what?"

"All I am say is that if we dont find a way to separate them they wont comply, plus it seems like Dawn has potential lovers, Paul shinji and Reggie. This makes me soo JELLY! I want dawn to myself!" Cynthia pouted.

The figure rolled his eyes, he knew that when ever Cynthia talked about dawn she turned into Cynthia 2, it was annoying.

While Cynthia complained the figure turned to look outside

_"Soon, soon. You wont be able to get away this time dawn, and you leaf, I expected better from you"_

The car drove away, into the darkness that consumed the rode.


End file.
